


Stockholm

by ether3al_paracosm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ether3al_paracosm/pseuds/ether3al_paracosm
Summary: Naoki Madoka, Japan's up-and-coming gymnast, is kidnapped shortly before the San Maku qualifiers, an important time for a budding talent. By who? Kazuhiro Hasekura, a mysterious man enamored by Naoki. Waking up in the luxurious penthouse of Kazuhiro, Naoki is desperate to escape. However, Kazuhiro has other plans; he intends to allow Naoki to leave, but only after compensation is offered...in the form of Naoki's body!





	1. Shokai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just the "Shokai", or prologue/introduction, of my story. This will be a very experimental thing; it is meant to be read as an anime/manga, and also it will include many Japanese words. The idea was partially inspired by Free!, as they opened my mind up to sports anime/manga, and partially by Ai no Kusabi, as the creator originally wrote a novel and it was made into an anime. So, with these things in mind, please enjoy and bear with it. Also sorry, I'm really bad at summaries! I will probably include translations at the bottom, but I am a big fan of reading romanizations to really give the Japanese mood and improve my vocabulary. I would love feedback! Thanks and please enjoy!

     I trust my hands to support me. My body sways with gravity like a flickering candle. I am not afraid to let go, knowing that I will make contact again in the future. My hands will feel the smooth bar under their palms once again. They will always grasp tightly as I swing and twirl. They will always be there, but when they are of no use, in the air, I am not afraid. I am one with the air, breathing it and feeling it flow through me and become me. I am light as a feather, finding substance in that without substance and stasis in the uncertain. Noise floods around me, but at the same time I hear nothing. The din is swallowed up into total silence, blurred into the back of my mind. All that I know now is my body, connecting and reconnecting with the bars, feeling my taut muscles flexing and relaxing in a heady dance.

↠↠↠↠↠ ↞↞↞↞↞

     I had never felt so breathless until I saw it. It felt as if my whole life had been leading up to that moment, like my past and possible futures faded away into nothing. My being became obsolete. The only thing I needed was my eyes, so I could look on for eternity at this surreal phantom before me. A force of nature, yet so delicate and beautiful, like a flower softly floating on the winds, or a bird effortlessly fluttering here and there. I needed this celestial being in my arms. I needed him. I would have my opportunity very soon. After my miraculous coincidence, I saw the same lean figure walking down the street, gym bag slung over his shoulder. Jeez, it must be my lucky day. But I wasn’t looking to chat. No, I needed a bit more to sate my desires. And I fully intended to sate them. Very soon, in fact.


	2. Fated Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~! This is the 'first' chapter of Stockholm (as the last was a prologue) ! Please bear with me, as I am new to the site and still trying to figure out how to work everything. I will most likely post a new chapter biweekly (once every two weeks, not twice every week) on Sundays, but please don't hold me to that! Haha! I am still in the process of writing and editing and have written about six chapters so far. Also, it takes me a long time because the chapters I write are very long. So, you may have to wait, but in return you will get a lot of material! Enjoy!

“Well, I  _ do _ know that Madoka is quickly working his way up the food chain. He’s way ahead in the game, even though he only started an alarming three years ago- and on a whim! He’s commented that he started in high school because a friend convinced him!”

“And what do we know about this ‘friend’? Who were they?”

“People have certainly come out of the woodwork saying all sorts of things about his past. I don’t know if I believe any of them- some people even say he came from the yakuza! About this friend, people say this person may have been his lover, but it ended badly, so he doesn’t discuss it. But if you know anything about Naoki Madoka, you know he’s not exactly an open book- very private person. So really, nobody knows anything for sure. All we know is that he definitely intends to go all the way with it. I’d personally say- and this is just coming from me- he definitely has what it takes.”

“Well, Tokuda, you can guess what everyone wants to know-just  _ how  _ has Madoka made it so far in such a short time?”

“Those facts are also kept under wraps, but he has actually commented on this topic. He simply says there are no tricks to it. He trained very hard to make it this far, and if that’s true, he deserves it! But you know what I think-”

I turned off the television, having heard enough of the garbage they spewed on the news.  _ All the features on me are terribly uninformed, so who would ever watch it? The fact that I won’t participate in any interviews should give them reason enough not to stick their noses in it. My friends in high school? Who cares about that stuff, anyways?  _ Getting up, I walked down to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before giving my teeth a good brushing and slipped into bed. My muscles relaxed and a wave of aching pain washed over me as I finally allowed my body to rest.

“Madoka-Senpai...I love you so much it hurts.”

It was this dream again. I didn’t want to see it again. I had tried, obviously to no avail, to block it out of my memory. Dreams always dig up the things that are better off buried in the deepest corners of the mind. I backed away, startled. “W-what do you…-” I began, but stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. 

We just stared at each other for a while, a wide, deer-in-the-headlights look in my eyes, and a desperate look in his. I weighed my options, running sounding like the best one, but for some reason, it didn’t happen. I was paralyzed, totally unable to move, or even just flinch. Then, with a hand so slow I almost didn’t see it, he-

I jolted up with a start and yelled furiously, “ _ Iie! _ ”

Very quickly I realized something was amiss. This was definitely  _ not _ my home. My hands were handcuffed behind me, and I was in an incredibly huge bed with grey silk sheets and a white fluffy futon. The walls were a foreign shade of grey and all of the furniture was alien.  _ What is going on here??  _ “Mmh, you’re finally awake.”

I whipped around, clutching the sheets, to see a tall, lax figure sitting in the corner, reading a magazine. “They say some interesting things about you in here. Are you really part of the FBI?” He spoke again, casting a quick look in my direction.

“Who are you? What’s going on here? What’s the meaning of this?” I shouted, standing up and taking up a defensive position in the corner of the room opposite of him. 

He raised an eyebrow, inky black, wavy hair falling into his face a bit. He took large-framed reading glasses off his face and sighed, “Now now, let’s not make a big deal out of this. Why don’t you sit back down?”

He gestured to the bed with the magazine, which he had now rolled up in his hand. He then threw it down onto the table beside him and folded his arms in front of his built torso. He looked much stronger than me. “Like hell I will! Take these handcuffs off and let me go,  _ teme _ !” I shouted, louder this time. 

He sighed again and slowly got up, bracing his arms on the arms of the chair. “Alright, let’s not get ourselves worked up here.”

He started towards me, making his way around the bed. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped onto the bed, scrambling to the other side of it where he couldn’t reach me. He raised his eyebrow again, placing a hand on his hip. “Don’t make me put the leg cuffs on you,” he spoke in his low voice.

_ Leg cuffs? What kind of psycho is this?  _ Notwithstanding, I stayed on the defensive and narrowed my eyes. He began to circle the bed again, and I stayed deathly still, my legs bent and ready to run. As he neared, my foot shot out in an attempt to kick him. So fast I could barely see it, he grabbed my leg at the ankle and hauled me over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. “ _ Oi _ !” I shouted indignantly, then made another noise as he threw me forcefully down on the bed.

Before I could try anything, he placed a restrictive hand on my chest, pinning my arms under me in the cuffs. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he spoke, “You’re definitely getting the leg cuffs.”

Then, he reached to the bedside table and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out actual leg cuffs. I tried to kick my legs out, but he just caught them and kept his elbow on my chest as he locked the cuffs around my ankles, effectively immobilizing me. “ _ Oi, kusoyaro _ !  _ Yamero _ !” 

“ _ Urusai, gaki _ ,” his voice seemed to get even deeper, his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

I sneered at him and narrowed my eyes further, but remained silent. I had been pushing against his grip on me as hard as I could, but then, I stopped. It was just like that time- I couldn’t move. His eyes bored into me, into my core, and I was paralyzed. I made myself snap out of it as he grabbed my jaw on either side and pushed. This caused my mouth to open, and he grabbed a dropper from the top drawer and stuck it in my mouth. 

I protested and struggled again, but he just grunted and grabbed a handful of my hair, pushing my head back onto the bed and further opening my mouth. Then, he released the substance from the dropper into my mouth. I gurgled, not wanting to swallow whatever it was. However, my assailant wouldn’t have that, and blocked my nose. I tried to struggle and spit it out, but it was futile. I ended up out of breath, choking on the liquid as it went down my throat. I thought I saw him smirk.

He relaxed his arm a bit. “Now that that’s done, let’s get to business. I’ll take your questions now,” he spoke and brushed his hair away from his face.

He took his hand off of me and allowed me to sit up on the bed. Then, he sat back and eyed me to see if I would try anything further. I sat still, but gave him a dirty look as I spoke, “Who are you?”

“My name is Kazuhiro Hasekura,” he answered evenly without skipping a beat.

I narrowed my eyes again, but I determined that he was telling the truth. However, I didn’t relax, but tensed further as I asked, “What do you want with me? This is because of who I am, right?”

He seemed to be thinking for a moment, then he replied, “ _ So da ne _ . I just happened to stumble upon you at your competition while retrieving something and became quite interested in you, Madoka. You’re really something.”

He didn’t smile, but his eyes looked devilishly pleased, making me shift uncomfortably. “What kind of drug was that?” I then realized, becoming scared for the answer.

“Just something to help you relax,” He spoke in an uncommitted tone, sounding almost bored.

_ Help me relax? What is that supposed to mean?  _ “Are you going to let me go?” I asked again, my eyelids falling a bit.

“It all depends on you,” his voice seemed quieter and a little more distant this time, like he was muttering.

But it wasn’t him- it was me. I was drifting off. And before I could ask what he meant, I was out of it.  

 

↠↠↠↠↠ ↞↞↞↞↞

 

Heat. All I could feel was the tightness of the handcuffs around my wrists binding my hands behind me and heat, pooling in my lower stomach. I shifted and opened my eyes. I was still in the bed of the stranger who called himself Kazuhiro Hasekura. I felt a terrible, horrible grogginess...and an unexplainable, burning arousal. “ _ Atsui _ …,” I groaned and unsteadily sat up. 

It was midnight, by the looks of it, and only a small amount of moonlight lit the room enough for me to see. The room was empty, but I heard a voice outside the door. “ _ Un _ , that’s what I did. It should be there.  _ Hai _ . Well then, I’ll see you on Monday.  _ Kansha shimasu _ .”

As the door began opening, I tried to get out of the gigantic bed, but forgot about the sheets, and the leg cuffs, and the  _ heat _ . As I went flying to the ground. I closed my eyes tight and tried to turn my body, but falling flat on my face, and probably breaking my nose, was inevitable. 

But I never hit the ground. I felt large hands wrap around me, and a low voice resonated, “ _ Mattaku _ . I can’t leave for even two seconds to take a phone call,  _ ne _ ?” 

I violently tried to throw myself away from him, but he didn’t budge. Instead, he lifted me carefully back onto the bed and looked at me for a moment. Then- “Oh- _ sore wa hado desu _ .”

“ _ Are _ ?” I spoke in a flight of confusion, and realized that he was looking at the growing bulge in my pants.

I felt pink tint my cheeks and drew my legs up to my chest. But I soon realized a vital piece of information. “ _ Matte _ -did you drug me??” My voice escalated angrily as I came to the conclusion.

“Oh-  _ jouzu desune _ ?” this time he smirked, and I decided smiling was much worse than not smiling.

“Don’t mock me! Why did you do this? Let me go!” All of the words came out at once in a blaze of fury.

Now, he let loose a laugh that I would’ve thought was lighthearted and fun if it wasn’t in a kidnapping situation. But since it was, I seemed to catch dark undertones that I definitely didn’t like. “You’ll get your chance to leave, Naoki,” he promised, but his voice still sounded mocking and dark.

But I sat still and stayed quiet, eager, if not a bit disconcerted, to hear his answer. “If you can last for an hour without cumming, I’ll release you and never come near you again. However, if you fail to do so...well, you can try to touch yourself, but I doubt you’ll be able to with those handcuffs on, however flexible you may be. So, you’ll have to ask me. Under those circumstances, I’ll let you try something else to redeem yourself at a later time.  _ Wakatta _ ?”

I was shocked for a moment, then I burst out, “ _ Eeeeeee _ ??  _ Hendaiyo _ !”

Then, I thought for a moment, and spoke again, calmer now, “Well, if it’ll get me out, I have no problem with it.”

He smirked again. I shifted. “Well, I can assure you it’ll be the longest hour of your life. When you need me, let me know,” he sounded cocky now.

“Like hell I will,” I muttered and laid on my side to avoid the uncomfortable feeling of my hands underneath me.

_ It can’t be that bad, right? It’s just an hour, anyways. An hour of abstaining from  _ **_touching myself_ ** _ shouldn’t be that hard. I don’t do it that much, anyways. However, this drug he’s given me...that’s what makes me nervous. _ Hasekura sat back easily and cushioned his head with his hands.  _ Cool as you please, ne?  _ I scowled and turned back around so I was lying away from him on my side.  _ Yeah, shouldn’t be too hard…  _

The first five minutes were okay. There was the heat, of course, but it wasn’t the end of the world. At ten minutes, I felt increasingly uncomfortable, but I was still managing. It wasn’t consuming my every thought and driving me crazy or anything. That was ten minutes.  _ Only fifty more minutes. It isn’t progressing that fast- it should get pretty bad in an hour, but my handcuffs will be off by then. I’ll be free.  _

But after the ten minute mark, things went downhill. Because at twelve minutes, I felt it.  _ Piku.  _ I felt it; a very quick, excruciating wave of need.  _ I can handle it, if one comes every once in a while… I can handle it. I can handle it. I can handle it.  _ Then, disaster truly struck. I felt sore laying the way I was, so I rolled onto my stomach. I was instantly reminded of my situation when I felt the friction against my crotch. It made me want more. I felt another painful twitch, and the fact that I was wearing tight jeans didn’t make things easier.

I quickly turned the other way, but then it really got bad, because Hasekura was laying on that side of the bed, and he lowered the book he had been reading and looked at me when he noticed I had rolled his way. My face reddened and I looked away, at the wall past him. “Hmmm…,” he sounded uninterested with a hint of something else, but he simply started reading his book again.

I looked at the title, trying to distract myself from the now frequently recurring  waves of intense heat. It was  _ War and Peace _ . In English. He turned a page, and I noticed how long his fingers were.  _ Piku _ . “Mh-” I cut my groan off before it got too bad.

He didn’t even look at me, just continued to read. He turned another page. I watched his fingers as he shifted the book and found myself thinking about what those fingers would feel like if- _ piku _ . I couldn’t stop watching him. And imagining.  _ Piku _ . 

I had to distract myself. “You read in English.”

He didn’t look at me. “I do. I find it  _ gratifying” piku,  _ “to  _ plunge into the hole” piku,  _ “of reading in another language. It’s actually very easy. I really don’t see why people get all  _ hot and bothered” piku,  _ “about learning English. Some people get so flustered they can’t even ask me to teach them, when  _ it would be so easy to ask me to do it _ .”

When he finally looked over, after reciting all of that in a slow and lackadaisical manner as he read, I was red-faced and close to tears. I hid my face, but not quick enough. There were any number of curses I could’ve shouted at him, but I knew my voice would sound weak and wobbly, so I just rolled over and tried to allow the feeling to pass. 

But the feeling most certainly did not pass. In fact, it came to a head, and the heat gathered so fiercely that I knew if I just  _ touched  _ it…  _ Piku _ . I violently arched my body and tried to maneuver my hands around me, whimpering defeatedly and beginning to cry in frustration. I heard dead silence and knew he was watching intently. I could  _ feel _ his eyes on me, and burning shame and need battled it out as I stretched further in a wild attempt to touch myself in front of my kidnapper.

I was flexible, but there was no amount of flexibility that could allow me to do it. I stretched so far that the handcuffs dug into my wrists and drew blood, but nothing. I blinked away tears and squirmed, trying to get any friction I could.  _ Piku _ . The  _ heat _ ... _ It’s so intense, I feel like I could burst open at any moment! It’s excruciating...I have to...have to…  _ I rolled onto my stomach and thrust against the mattress. “Ah!” I almost screamed, the friction felt so good after I had left myself neglected for so long.

And I did it  _ again _ , and  _ again _ , and  _ again _ .  _ To hell with the stupid deal, I have to cum! I’ll-I’ll explode if I don’t!  _ The mattress wasn’t enough- it only left me feeling more desperate. And I realized he had won. Hasekura had known all along that I would break, he knew just how strong the drug was. And he had-  _ God _ \- he had said those things… Still crying, I flipped over desperately and yelled with all of the strength and fury left in me, “ _ Oi, bakayaro _ !  _ Sokowo sawatte, hayaku _ !”

He looked at me with uninterested eyes, finished reading the passage he was on, then put the book on the side table. “You’re asking  _ me _ ?” He taunted, straight-faced.

I got on my knees and felt more tears spill down my cheeks as I shouted, my voice breaking into a sob, “ _ Kudasai _ !”

That was all he needed. In the blink of an eye, his hand shot out and roughly palmed me through my clothes. “ _ A-ahh _ !” I shouted, my back arching as I threw my head back.

He pushed me down onto my back with a hand and unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. My breath hitched in anticipation, my eyes squeezed shut. My whole body trembled. Without hesitating, he pulled out my rock-hard, weeping cock and gave it a quick stroke. “ _ Ah! A-ah...nh… _ ,” I moaned loudly, a shiver traveling up my spine.

His cold fingers brushed past. I gasped, bit my lip, and moaned, then heard him moan in reply. Then, he began in earnest and pumped up and down my aching shaft. I muffled what would’ve been an extremely loud noise by biting my lip so hard I drew blood. While one hand worked my cock, the other slid my shirt up and his lips came down on a hard nipple. “ _ Gh- _ !” I cut back another moan, but couldn’t manage to cover the next as he bit it, “ _ Hah...nh _ !”

“ _ Subaroshi _ ,” He growled and began on the other, licking and sucking and biting and-

“ _ AH _ !”

_ I’m going crazy...I’m going crazy!  _ My eyes were completely clouded over, my toes curled with the ministrations I was receiving. My back arched, crying this time from the intense pleasure. A huge knot coiled in my stomach.  _ Yes! Yes!  _ My eyes shot open only to see that he was now looming over me, watching me as if under a microscope. If my face wasn’t already completely flushed, I’m sure it would’ve gone red. “Famed gymnast Naoki Madoka, the pride of Japan, writhing in pleasure under me... _ sutecki na _ ,” He spoke in a deep, lust-thickened voice.

At that moment, he tightened his hand a bit and rolled his wrist as he jerked it up in a grand gesture that sent my mind spiralling and my vision white, and I knew I would regret all of this but I didn’t care because  _ dammit _ it felt so  _ good _ and- “ _ AAAHHH _ !” I shouted as I came hard, fisting my cuffed hands in the sheets underneath me and arching my back as I squeezed my eyes shut. 

I shuddered as the last waves of pleasure rolled over me and flopped back onto the bed, panting hard. “Don’t be hasty, Madoka. It’s far from over,” I heard him speak, giving a dark laugh.

I looked down- it showed no signs of going limp. Looking up at his face was all it took to get me going again. He was staring at my dick with hungry eyes, wet lips slightly parted. I balled my fists as a new wave of lust filled me. “Oh? Did you like that? You got harder,” He smirked, eyes glinting, but he slowly lowered his face to my stomach and trailed down it with his tongue.

“ _ Mh _ !” Hands found their way back into silky sheets, eyes slammed shut.

I couldn’t take it and, trembling, I rolled onto my side and brought my legs up to my chest. “Hmmm,” he hummed as he carefully laid down, spooning me, and grabbed the chain of my leg cuffs, yanking my legs down and away.

The entire front of his body pressed against me, his erection poking against my ass. He rested his head in the crook between my shoulder and neck and flicked his tongue out, swiping it up the shell of my ear. “ _ Ah~! _ ” I mewled, surprised at the shiver that traveled down my spine at the simple action.

“Ah, your voice is so lovely,” He spoke in a deep murmur, the vibrations against the crook of my neck making me shudder all the more. 

“Oh? You’re this sensitive?” He didn’t fail to notice, and I turned my red face away.

His hand wrapped around me and he grabbed my cock, giving it a few tugs. “ _ Gh-! Ah! _ ” I moaned at length, it felt  _ so good _ .

_ I’m really going to die right now...I’ll explode, I can feel it. I’ve never… _ He stopped. I opened my eyes to look at him. He brought two fingers up and pressed them to my mouth. “Suck,” He ordered, his eyes narrowed and violent-looking.

My eyes went wide and I parted my lips to refuse, but he forced his fingers in and looked at me with those eyes. I was blank for a second, but then I snapped out of it and darted my eyes away from his. I couldn’t make eye contact doing something like sucking on his fingers. He growled against me and sent ripples across my skin. I slid my tongue around each of his digits and swirled it around them, licking up them and sucking occasionally. After a while, he removed them and grabbed the back of my pants. “ _ I-iie! _ ” I shouted, alarmed after regaining my senses.

He promptly ripped them down and spread my ass-cheeks before commanding, “Why don’t you  _ shut up _ ?”

I made a mad attempt at escaping, but he grabbed my waist hard enough to bruise and slammed me back down onto the mattress. “You had your opportunity to escape, but you failed. Now, you don’t get the kind of liberties to refuse me. Hold still or I’ll stick something else inside you,  _ wakatta? _ ” He growled into my ear, making me go completely silent other than a quick, murmured swear.

Then, he sunk a finger inside me slowly. “ _ Mh! _ ” I stifled, balling my hands into fists so hard that my fingernails drew blood from my palm.

“Relax,” he murmured, to which I quickly yelled back in a cracking voice, “I  _ can’t _ !”

His other hand came up and rubbed my lower back as the intruding finger searched for something deep inside me. My erection stood tall as ever, aching from neglect. Precum slid down the shaft and dropped onto the sheets, staining them.  _ Drip...drip... _ With every passing second, I was falling apart, going crazy, with foreign things I had never felt before. He was doing something to me. And the worst part was that I couldn’t find it in me to be angry at him, because at that moment- “ _ AH! Ahh...gh-”  _ His finger found what it was looking for, and it felt so good that I jolted hard and screamed, head thrown back, eyes widened, bleeding where my fingernails had sunk into my skin.

I instantly slammed my eyes shut and shuddered helplessly, whimpering, “ _ Iie...iie…” _

“I think the word you’re looking for is  _ yes _ ,” I heard him say before twisting his finger around at that spot, ramming it in over and over.

Our hot breaths mixed together, panting filling the air. He added a second finger. “ _ Ah! Iie _ , it’s too much!  _ Itai _ !” I groaned, pleasure mixing with pain in a sick concoction.

_ This is terrible...it feels... _ He kept crooking his fingers and hitting that spot over and over.  _ I’m going crazy! I can’t take it! I can’t!  _ My cock twitched madly in its forgotten state as pleasure and heat coiled up terribly and perfectly inside of me. “ _ AAAHHH! Hah~! _ ” I screamed again, and bit my lip.

“Scream for me more, Naoki,” Hasekura whispered into my ear with hot breath. 

And with a final twist of his fingers, I was gone, seeing stars. “ _ AH! Ahg-!” _ I cut into my lip with my teeth to silence myself, shuddering as I came.

And came, and came. My body was racked with intense shudders, mind blank with pleasure. My vision was still spotty as I came down, panting hard with ragged breaths. I heard Hasekura’s heavy breathing behind me, but I didn’t dare turn around. After a few moments, I heard him mutter, “I lost my page.”

 

↠↠↠↠↠ ↞↞↞↞↞

I definitely hadn’t remembered falling asleep, but I woke up to a very dark room. “ _ Oi _ , Hasekura?” I called out into the darkness.

No response.  _ Yes, this is my chance!  _ Even if I could just get to a phone, that would be more than enough. Turning the lamp on, I realized that huge electric panels blocked the whole walls that the windows were on. I moved to get up...and quickly realized I had leg cuffs on. “ _ Kuso! _ ” I swore under my breath and looked around for a sharp object to try and-

But I didn’t need to. I didn’t need to, because on the bedside table was the key to the cuffs and a note. 

 

_ Naoki- _

_ I had to leave due to unavoidable business reasons. Here are the keys to your leg cuffs, please feel free to use the facilities as you like. Breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen. I should be back around dinner time. If I’m not, there is food in the fridge that can easily be prepared. Oh, and don’t bother to try and leave- the doors and windows are securely locked, and the jump to the ground would be a nasty 30-storey drop. In the meanwhile, please try to enjoy yourself, and don’t miss me too much. _

_ -Kazuhiro _

I read the note twice, three times, and shook my head.  _ Is he really that stupidly confident, or is this some sort of test?  _ Quickly, I took the small silver key from the table and unlocked the cuffs. Then, I realized- my hands were cuffed in front of me this time.  _ Well, isn’t that considerate.  _ I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. All I had to do was find a key, break through the door, or find a phone. If worst came to worst, I could even find a weapon and jump Hasekura as he came back.  _ Yeah, tons of options…  _

I got up and rubbed my sore ankles, stretching them out after their long imprisonment. Walking to the door, I slowly opened it and looked out...to complete darkness. However, the light from the bedroom spilled out into the main room just enough to know that I hadn’t fallen into some sort of infinite wormhole. I followed the wall with my hand for a time, looking for a light switch. After going down a step, I felt, of course, more electric panels. 

I came to another step and  ascended it, continuing on. Finally, I felt a switch and flipped it on, not sure what to expect. After seeing that it was, in fact, uninhabited, I relaxed and surveyed my surroundings.  _ Oh. It’s surprisingly nice.  _ It was a large penthouse flat with a modern, expensive look to it.  _ What kind of job does he have to be able to indulge in this kind of luxury?  _

The main room was a long curve of dark black flooring which went from the kitchen to the front door and back around to the bedroom door in a loose u-shape. The rest of the room was an indented portion of the floor, connected by steps to the upper part, which was furnished by a rather large television and leather sofas. Every couple metres, a modern art piece or sleek vase was placed. And, of course, the entire wall looking out was covered up by the panels. I was currently in the kitchen, which housed white cabinets and silver appliances, and my first thought was to get some sort of weapon.  _ No, it would be too easy… _ But after opening a few drawers, I found a big rolling pin that looked like it would hurt.  _ Perfect. _

After searching for a while, I found nothing like a key. I had somehow missed a small, white, spiral stair next to the kitchen that lead up to a roomy, loft-like second floor, but none of the rooms yielded anything useful. There were just three guest rooms, a bathroom, and an office. There was also a slightly disturbing filming room next to the office, with a white sheet, several expensive cameras, and many lights and other filming equipment that I didn’t quite know the function of. Was he a photographer? What did he photograph?

After traveling downstairs once again, I noticed another bathroom at the side of the kitchen opposite the stairs. I searched it, but of course, nothing. I tried the front door, of course, but it had a strong, high-security lock on it.  _ What is he protecting so well?  _ I knew better than to think I could bust through that kind of lock system, and the panels covering the windows seemed to be controlled remotely, with no kind of switch or remote in sight. So, I retreated back to the room to search there. The bedside table at the right of the bed, where I had been, had standard objects in it like magazines, books, and notepads.

_ Brrrrlll…  _ I heard my stomach growl and felt hunger gnawing at me. I hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before. But I wouldn’t eat something from this foreign home, where anything could be drugged. Then, it all came flooding back to me with disgusting clarity that made me want to retch. The feel of his hands on my skin...the way he whispered words hotly into my ear...I remembered the way I thought I would burst just when he touched me lightly through my clothes. I had never felt anything like it in my life. It was so hot...so quick and slow at the same time, so intense… 

I plopped down and was suddenly at a loss. I had hours to wait until he came in, and therefore, provided me with my escape. What would I do? Of course, I watched the news for a while, getting a bit worked up when they began talking about my disappearance. “Some people are even saying he got captured by the American CIA and is being questioned. Those close to him are saying he took a vacation and did not disclose its location. Should we believe any of this? Could he have been abducted? This is the second day without contact, but everyone is being told to remain calm. We have been assured that he is in no danger and will return within the week,” the news reporter spoke, taking on a sensational tone as always.

Of course, I had been abducted, and I was in complete shock that nobody was looking for me yet. Then, I was angry, because this kind of thing was absolutely terrible, and what had I done that was so tantalizing that some crazy pervert had to steal me away?  _ It’s not like I’m the most famous or best gymnast, or even male gymnast, in the country. So just what’s so special about me? Why does it have to be me?  _ I balled my fists as I once again remembered the events of last night.  _ Aitsu...what a lunatic. I swear, when he walks through the door I’ll beat him so hard he won’t remember his name! That’s what dastardly people like him deserve!  _ I almost shook with anger, then calmed myself down and watched the news for a couple of hours. Afterwards, I took another look around the house.

Then, I noticed something I hadn’t before. In the first floor bedroom, the one I had been in, there were two bedside tables. The one on the far side had somehow gone unchecked, and now I noticed that the bottom drawer of it had a small silver keyhole in it. It was locked, and the key wasn’t in the house.  _ What could be in here?  _ I tried to open it with brute force, but it wouldn’t budge. I then took the top drawer out, knowing that dressers weren’t built to have divisions between the drawers. However, this one was apparently an exception; there was a thin board covering the bottom drawer from the top. The keys had to be in there- I needed only to find a way to open it. The top part looked flimsy enough to break through, but my handcuffs gave me a limited range of movement, and I couldn’t break it with my hands, anyways. I needed a tool. 

So I got up and walked towards the kitchen to try and find a small hammer or something of the sort, when suddenly, I heard a  _ chink _ . The sound of a key in a lock. He was back. Quickly, I treaded over to the wall beside the front door and pressed my back up against it. The key turned, and the door swung open. When it closed, I would knock him out, flee, and saw the handcuffs off somewhere, using someone’s phone on the way. 

Faster than I could blink, a hand whipped out from behind the door and seized my hand. I gasped in surprise and the door slammed shut. Hasekura’s eyes were narrowed dangerously- he looked pissed. I tried to fight back, but he was much stronger than me. He bent my arm back, pinning it to the wall, and said calmly, “Give it to me.”

I sneered at him for a moment, giving a last attempt at breaking free of his grasp, but he had an iron grip. So I let go of my only weapon and he took it from me promptly, shutting and locking the door behind him before sauntering into the kitchen. “I see you didn't eat anything,” he commented as he put the rolling pin away, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. “Well, now. I got home early just so I could play with you, and this is how you greet me? Come and sit down, we have your freedom to discuss, at least.”

When I remained unmoved, he sighed again and gestured, “Like I said, if you want to get out of here, just listen. Can't hurt, right? Now stop being so childish and come here.”

Slowly, I walked over and stood at the bar across from him, where he was leaning. “Good. Now, as you failed your previous attempt, this time it will be something different. Repercussions, if you will. If you’ll turn to the news-” he stopped and turned the television set on, where the anchors were in a frenzy talking.

“We have just been contacted by someone calling themself Naoki Madoka’s  _ lover _ . This person, who corresponded by email, says that Madoka doesn't wish to take any calls or appear anywhere, and that Madoka is simply taking a break. We have been told that they are at this person’s estate, but the address has not been disclosed, and neither has this person’s name. Could this really be a rest for Madoka, or is something else going on? We’ll explore how-” the news correspondent spoke excitedly, then Hasekura turned it off.

“This is what has been reported to the news-” he began, but I cut him off, “ _ Oi, kusoyaro!  _ What gives you the right to go around calling yourself my  _ lover _ , huh??”

He held up a silencing hand and spoke slowly, “Like I was  _ going _ to say, the email wasn't written by me. I suspect your agent or a family member did it, but it works well for my purposes. But beyond that, the point is that nobody will be looking for you for at least a few weeks. If you refuse, you’ll be here for much longer, of course, but I can assure you that nobody will connect us and therefore, find you. Everything has been perfectly orchestrated by my cohorts and I to ensure that nothing is revealed. So please, carefully evaluate your options.” 

I crossed my arms and spoke with poison-laced words, “Get to the point,  _ teme _ .”

_ I don’t really believe that we’re totally secure here, but the official San Maku qualifiers are three weeks away, and if I miss those… _ “As I’m  _ sure _ you know, the  _ San Maku _ qualifiers are in three short weeks from now. I don’t think you can afford to go out on a limb and wait to be  _ rescued _ . So, instead, I have a proposition,” he paused and smirked devilishly, “I’ll let you go in time for the qualifiers. However, in order for me to do that, I require a little... _ compensation _ . I’ve done some calculations to ensure fairness to both parties, of course. I’ve determined this way that due to my interests, your fame, the overhead costs of  _ obtaining _ you, and some other things like hospitality, to be willing to let you go, it would cost around 8,578,210,000 Yen.” 

“ _ Eeeeeeehhh?? _ That much! It's a ransom?” I asked incredulously.

“ _ Iie,  _ you'll pay it.”

My eyes widened further. “ _ Eeh? “ _ What kind of kidnapper makes the victim pay their own ransom? I don't have any money!”

“Well, I didn’t think you did, so, you’ll have to pay in another form. Luckily, I’ve got just the thing,” His eyes shone darkly, making me gulp.

I was almost afraid to ask, “ _ Nan desu ka _ ?”

He leaned a little, leaning further on the counter, and spoke in his low voice, “Do it with me, okay?”

My face lit up and I began shaking with anger as I backed away. “ _ Oi! Bakayaro! _ What’s wrong with you?? Just let me go instead of being this way!”

But he totally ignored me and continued, “I’d hate to explain the process with you interrupting me every couple words, and I happen to be a fan of contracts, anyways, so why don’t you read this.”

And he slipped a small page out in front of me. “Contract? Hey, just how crazy are you?” I asked, astonished, but looked down at it.

“Read it aloud. I have to make sure you understand everything,” He gestured to the paper and spoke, seeming pleased with himself and his handiwork.

“This is a contract to pay back the debt of 8,578,210,000 ¥ with Hasekura Kazuhiro, the debtor being Madoka Naoki. This debt shall be paid through sexual intercourse between these two parties. The standard is that both parties must...e-ejaculate one time during this interaction, whatever the method chosen may be. This shall be one count of intercourse between said parties. All encounters must be initiated by Madoka Naoki! Sexual interactions initiated by Hasekura Kazuhiro are null, even if...if both parties ejaculate. If the criteria above fails to be met, the attempt will be void. 

Below is a list of positions that are accepted and encouraged. These actions have been assigned a certain number of ‘points’. These points are used as yen and will count toward the release of Madoka Naoki. When  8,578,210,000 points are amassed, Madoka Naoki will be released, no questions asked, without further procedure. Whereupon this happens, Hasekura Kazuhiro will allow disclosure of his home address and will freely accept arrest if desired. In addition, he will not contact Madoka Naoki or any of his relatives from that point on for the remainder of his life,” I scanned the list of positions and made a noise before finishing, “Hasekura Kazuhiro has the right to offer more, but not less points, for any one of these positions, in accordance with his wishes. The signatures below indicate that both parties, Hasekura Kazuhiro and Madoka Naoki, agree with and pledge to abide by these terms.”

When I looked up, he stated, “You skipped the positions. Why?”

My face reddened again. “...because I didn’t want to. I get it, I understand the terms. But you can’t honestly expect me to agree to this. You really contented yourself on coming up with that number all alone, didn’t you? What are things like ‘interest’ and ‘overhead’ supposed to mean?”

“Let me break it down for you. Hospitality covers things like amenities, which takes up a trifling 100,000 yen. Overhead cost is the trouble I went through to get a hold of you. That’s 348,390,179 yen. Your fame takes up 2,836,592,000 yen. Finally, the money I would have to have to even slightly dull the pain of giving you up of my own will takes up 5,393,127,821 yen. Will that do? Listen, most of the time when you find yourself in a situation like this you don’t criticize and belittle your kidnapper, and if he ever offered to let you go, you’d take it, no matter what it entailed. I’m willing to let you go as soon as possible within the boundaries of this contract. Most people wouldn’t hesitate in this sort of a situation. If you don’t like it, you can stay here until I get bored of you and kill you,” He explained evenly, folding his arms over his chest.

_ For some reason, I just know a guy who values me at a minimum of 5,000,000,000 yen isn’t going to kill me just because he’s having a bad day. But...kuso, he’s right. If he’s giving me a chance to go, I should…  _ “Isn’t it impossible to do all of that in time for the  _ San Maku _ qualifiers? I have to be there, no matter what,” I told him adamantly.

Without skipping a beat, he shook his head, “No. It’s definitely not, if you get started right away, meaning you’d have to sign the contract here and now. However, if you wait, it’d be nearly impossible.”

_ I could try to break out sometime, but...it may not work, and with the panels and expensive flat, I’m beginning to think that he wasn’t lying about the high security. And even if I do get out sometime, I’d have to settle things with the police, which would take too long-I’d miss the qualifiers. And if I avoid telling the police until after, it’ll seem too suspicious. So basically…my best choice is to sign it.  _ I sighed and there was a long silence. I thought I heard a plane fly overhead, but it could’ve been an air conditioning unit turning on. A clock ticked away in the distance, probably from the bedroom. “Fine!” I finally shouted in exasperation.

He gave me a pen from the pocket of his sports coat and handed it to me. I clicked it and hovered the pen on the dotted line where I was to sign.  _ Why does it feel so much like signing my soul over to the devil… _ It happened fast, like ripping off a bandage. Then, my name was there. My consent, in black and white. He took the pen from me. My heart raced at a million miles per hour as he signed his below mine and we were bound contractually to do all sorts of terrible things I couldn’t bear to think about. “ _ Pleasure  _ doing business with you, Madoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Iie: no Teme: bastard Oi: hey (this is a very rude/crass way to call someone) Kusoyaro: shithead/shitty bastard Yamero: Stop it Urusai: shut up Gaki: brat So da ne: Yes and no/kind of Atsui: hot Un: yeah Hai: yes Kansha shimasu: Thanks/thanks for your work (masculine, informal) Mattaku: jeez Sore wa hado desu: it's hard/you're hard Are: huh (exclamation when confused) Matte: wait Jouzu desune: you're very good, aren't you (for reference, this is used sort of mockingly when listening to a foreign trying to speak Japanese) Wakatta: understand Hendaiyo: pervert Piku: twitch Bakayaro: stupid bastard Sokowo sawatte: touch me  
> Hayaku: hurry Kudasai: please Itai: it hurts Kuso: shit Aitsu: that guy (considered very impolite to call someone this way) San maku: Three Mark/Third Mark Nan desu ka: what is it  
> Aaahh! I'm so excited to finally get this rolling! I hope you truly enjoy this, and please give feedback. Also, if I missed something in the translations, please notify me and I will add it. Thank youuu!!!


	3. Dai ni Shou - Hours of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the biweekly Sunday chapter! This is a good one >;3 I hope you like it! Things are really starting to heat up between the two, and the story is progressing nicely, as well. Please read well and enjoy! P.S. Happy Super Bowl watching!!

“I’ll put these panels down now. I couldn’t have afforded to have you jump, though I doubted you would.”  
He was totally calm after signing such a thing, like nothing had happened. Though I guess he wanted it anyways, so he’s not phased in the slightest. “You should really eat something. You’ll regret it later if you don’t.”  
What’s that supposed to mean? I’ll regret it? I mumbled something like, ‘Not hungry.”  
He shrugged from where he stood, folding the last of the panels up with his phone. So that’s how it works. Good to know...just in case. He saw me looking and spoke, “Oh, I won’t put these up any more, don’t worry. Now, I’m confident you’ll not make any rash decisions.”  
Wasn’t what I just did a rash decision? I have a bad feeling about this… I said nothing, instead standing just behind one of the couches and saying, “So then will you take these handcuffs off?”  
He met my eyes with his and I thought I saw the ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he denied, “No. But you’ll learn to love them.”  
My mood became even stormier and I argued, “Then how am I supposed to-! You’re really terrible, you know?”  
This time, he looked completely serious as he replied, “That’s not how you feel according to last night.”  
Koitsu! “Oi! How can you say something like that seriously?? Do me a favor and don’t just decide things all on your own!” I yelled.  
He walked closer, the couch separating us. “Well then, did you enjoy yourself?”   
“That’s…! Of course I didn’t!”  
I looked away at the wall to my right, not being able to bear his gaze any longer. This guy is really serious. “Anyways, I have some stuff to finish up. You can go first, if you want,” he nodded his head towards the door to the bedroom.  
My face grew grim and I mumbled, “Are we a couple or something?”  
“Do you want to be?”  
I looked at him where he had stopped making his way to the stairs. “Kekkou desu,” I replied curtly and walked into the bedroom without waiting for his response.   
Now that the panel was gone from the room, I could get a good look at where we were. I walked over and peeked out. “Eeehh...suge,” I spoke, seeing a wonderful cityscape view before me.  
Lights dotted the windows of skyscrapers and traffic inched along drowsily in the night. Cafés with brightly colored umbrellas still had people sitting outside enjoying the cool air with a cup of coffee and a loved one. Although it didn’t give any clear evidence of where we were, it did cement the idea that this Hasekura was very well-to-do. Which, in turn, told me I wouldn’t be able to escape this place without the contract being fulfilled. Just what is going on…? Why did it have to be me? I really must have terrible luck.   
I couldn’t change with the handcuffs on, so I just sat on the luxurious bed. What could Hasekura be doing? Probably something like scheming for his next victim. But where does he work that his ‘cohorts’ help him? Human trafficking or something? I shuddered at that thought and began thinking of a million other things. Slowly, and completely against my will, I began to doze off, my eyelids heavier and heavier…  
“I didn’t think you’d be able to sleep so well like this.”  
I opened my eyes...to see Hasekura’s face much closer than I was comfortable with. I sat up and away from him, and he raised an eyebrow as he said, “Come here so I can take off your handcuffs. You should take a shower and change into something clean.”  
Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow suspiciously. However, I wasn’t about to refuse. I didn’t like the handcuffs that much. So, I scooted forward and held out my shackled wrists. When he removed them with a small key, I quickly got up and backed towards the bathroom. Closing the door, I breathed a sigh of relief. Being in the same room as that guy was a little too much. I looked around at the elegant bathroom and almost forgot where I was. Long, thin stones tiled the walk-in shower and gave a very cool feeling to the room. I stripped and turned on the shower, stepping in. The warm water on my skin felt ridiculously good after...everything that had happened. I forced myself to forget about it and took a long shower.   
When I got out, I quickly remembered that I didn’t have anything to put on. Wrapping a towel around me, I slowly opened the door and looked out from around it. Maybe he’s asleep…? He wasn’t. He was reading a book on the far side of the bed, wearing glasses. He had looked up and was now staring at me. Then, he moved his finger in a come-hither motion and gestured at the nightclothes, which were laid out on the bed.  
I grabbed the clothes and was retreating back into the bathroom when I heard him snort. I glared back at him. “What’s so funny?”  
He covered up his mouth with his hand and shook his head. I glared at him for a solid five seconds more and closed the door to the bathroom. After changing into the clothes, which were a little big, I stepped out tentatively and hoped he would forget about the handcuffs. He had them beside him, but he didn’t move to pick them up. “Your frame is impossibly small,” he said lowly as I came over.  
“It’s not my fault…,” I mumbled and sat down on the corner of the bed slowly.  
He marked the page of his book and set it down at his bedside, taking up the handcuffs in its place. I offered up my wrists with a sigh and he twirled his finger in a silent command to turn around. “You’re putting my arms behind my back?” I asked incredulously, eyebrows shooting up.  
I heard the chink-chink of the cuffs tightening to imprison me once again. Turning back around, I saw that he was getting comfortable. “You’re staying?” I asked, getting up.  
He looked confused. Then, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What do you not understand about your situation?”  
My face reddened and I mumbled, “Still…”  
I sat back down on the bed slowly and messed with the corner of the sheet. I heard him speak, “I suppose you don't have to do anything immediately, but time is wasting. If you want to make it to the San Maku qualifiers-”  
I cut him off at this point with a rushed, “Okay! I get it, I get it…shoganai”  
Then there was a terrible, deafening silence where I knew exactly what I was supposed to be doing, but I couldn't move a muscle. Then, I cleared my throat and asked, “C-can I just ask for one thing?”  
He shrugged easily, “If it doesn't violate the contract, you can do whatever you want.”  
I nodded, hesitated, and turned out the lamp, enveloping the room in total darkness. When my eyes adjusted, I looked over at Hasekura, who was looking right back at me with a stoic face. “You have to do it in the dark?” I heard him say.  
“I don't have to! It's just that...I'm asexual,” I blurted out.  
A deep laugh. “Do you honestly think I'd believe that? After how desperate, how aroused you were last night?”  
I blushed and quickly yelled angrily, “I was drugged! Besides, just because I'm asexual doesn't mean I'm inhuman...”  
I saw him nod, but I could tell he was smirking. There was a brief silence, then I heard, “Well?”  
“What?” I was confused.  
“I'm waiting? Seduce me,” he spoke darkly, shifting and making the bed creak a bit.  
“Eeeeeh?” I swallowed, “Then...what are your ‘wishes’?”  
“Oh? It seems you read the contract well. Mostly, I want you, so I'll give you more points if you've done a good job. But right now, Naoki, I'd like to see you on all fours. Doggy style,” he spoke, and I was grateful for the cover the dark gave me, as I blushed red as a rose.  
“Don't call me by my first name,” I mumbled, to which he snorted and sat back.  
I sat for a while, my face scrunched up as I tried to gather all of my courage. “Well, if you're not going to do anything, I'm going to sleep. I have work tomorrow.”  
And then, panicking in the moment, I reached out quickly and buried my fist in his shirt. “Then...do you have any alcohol?”  
I knew it was a very dangerous thing to ask, especially for me. It wasn't that I couldn't hold my alcohol, but when I was drunk… “I don't, unfortunately. I didn't know you were a drinker. Will that be all?” He gazed at me, disinterested.  
“This kind of thing...takes some courage,” I gulped, releasing his shirt.  
He looked confused. Then, his eyes widened. “Hey, you're not a virgin, right?”  
I gulped again, “Well, not now. You made sure of that, didn't you?”  
His eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. He was stunned into silence for a moment, then he advanced towards me, planting a hand on either side of my legs. When he got right by my ear, he whispered, “Let me help you, Naoki.”  
A shudder ran down my spine at his words and closeness, giving him time to wrap an arm around my waist and hoist me up onto his lap. “Ah-!” I yelped in surprise, trying to lean away but meeting a firm hand holding me in place.  
His mouth came down and he began licking at my neck. “Gh-! Oi, yame-! Ahh!” I tried to speak but my words melted in my mouth and become incoherent.  
Instead, I bit my lip in an attempt to keep from making noise as he nibbled on and sucked at my neck, dotting a kiss here and there. “Y-haah…” I tried once more, but it only turned into a whimper when he sucked on a spot that made me clench my fists tightly and arch my back.   
I bit back a sharp inhale as he nipped hard at it, then licked as if to apologize. “Are you feeling good? I found a sensitive spot,” Hasekura cooed as he laved at it once more.  
I had to wait a while to trust my voice again before I denied in a wavering voice, “Iie!”  
It sounded a lot like a lie as it left my lips, and his mocking eyes reflected it. I felt his hand trail down my stomach, and he lifted my shirt and quickly threw it over my head, my handcuffs not allowing it to be shed completely. His lips joined my skin again, this time at my chest, and he licked a trail from my collarbone to one of my nipples, which he gave a quick nip in turn. “Ah!” I yelped, the sharpening feeling adding to the pooling in my stomach.  
While his mouth began sucking on my nipple, his hand came up and began tweaking the other like a radio and sliding the pad of his thumb over it quickly at times.The other was working on getting my pants off. I tried to squirm, but he had me securely sitting on his lap. Whenever he felt me start to move, he would quickly wrap one of his steely arms around my back to lock me in.   
Then, he took his hand off my nipple and touched my jaw, bringing it down to him. He covered my lips with his, giving a chaste kiss at first, then forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth. I jerked my head away and wiped my mouth on my shirt, looking at him furiously. His hand came up at my jaw, holding my head up. His other grabbed the back of my head and pushed me into his lips once more. “Mh!” I protested, surprised.  
His tongue slipped past my lips again and swirled around my tongue. When he began sucking on it, I couldn’t help but let out a whimper. At this, he let out a happy and mocking noise against my mouth and nipped at my lip roughly. I couldn't move my head an inch with his iron grip at the back of my head, and I was slowly breaking down. I let out another noise against his mouth, and he finished unzipping my pants and stuck a hand in.   
Finally, he let me go and grabbed my waist again. I gasped and took in a breath, trying to get my breath back. “Yame!” I yelled at him, unable to do anything but that as my hands were locked behind me.  
He ignored me and continued rubbing his thumb over the head of my cock, making me let out cut-off whimpers. I tried to bite my lip, but he spoke quickly with his low voice, “Don’t bite your lip, Madoka. Scream.”  
I glared at him, the venom diluted with the intense pleasure I was feeling that I was sure showed up on my face. I had nothing else to silence me; my hands were behind my back, he would stop me from biting my lip, and I certainly wouldn’t use him to dull my cries. So, I had to use sheer willpower to stay silent. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing me, if I could help it.   
But I could barely help it, because every time I thought I could, he did something else that made me see white. This time, he didn't ask anything of me, like to suck on his fingers, he just kissed up and down my neck and quietly and took my cock out of my pants, pumping it up and down with long strokes. Then, he kissed me again hotly with a saliva-coated tongue, sliding it over the roof and back of my mouth. He pushed me down while doing this, and distracted, I allowed him.   
He ended the kiss, leaving me gasping for air and coughing, and pulled my pants down to my ankles in one swift tug. “Ah! Oi!” I protested, and he looked up at me finally.  
His eyes were piercing as they met mine. My eyes widened. “You need me to continue, don't you?” He spoke, and I made one last attempt at desperately squirming away; it was, as always, in vain.   
When I went limp, he hauled me up on his lap once more and began sucking on my neck, resuming his ministrations to my stiff member. I tried once again to be quiet, especially being in such close proximity to him. Our noses were almost touching, and my bottom half was now totally exposed as I sat on his lap. My face was bright red and I wanted desperately to punch him. However, the metal handcuffs that restrained me weren’t going anywhere.   
Our breaths mingled, and when he let out a throaty groan, I felt the drawn-out breath tickle my neck. He dipped back down, and I thought he would latch onto my neck again, but he simply nestled his head into the crook of my neck and let his labored breathing warm my skin. I threw my head back, looking up at the ceiling helplessly. Tears brimmed my waterline, and I quickly blinked them away and looked down at him.   
“H-Hey, seriously, if you don’t stop-” I began, and stopped when I couldn’t trust my voice to hold out any more.  
He licked the sensitive spot on my neck and spoke, “That's fine.”  
His voice sounded heavy with lust, like it was him who was close and not me. “Gh-! I can't-!” I got out, my voice cracking as I shook.  
His hand continued to stroke up and down the length of my cock, which was soaking in precum that trailed down and made my hole sticky and wet. “You’re really a virgin, huh? Getting so wet like that,” he touched the trail down to my hole where it was collecting and staining his pants.  
I whimpered and pleaded, “Don't touch there, teme!”  
He looked up at me with deadly serious eyes as he uttered, “I have much bigger things planned than just to touch this.”  
As he spoke those horrifying words, his long middle finger sunk slowly into me, making my eyes widen in shock and terror. I opened my mouth, drawing in breath to let out a yell, but he covered my mouth with his quickly. I made a stifled protest as his wet tongue roamed once more into my heavily salivating mouth. His finger was all the way in, and he began twisting it around nonchalantly. A muffled sound escaped my mouth yet again, and he finally parted us.   
I turned my head away a bit as he brought his up to look at me. “Does it hurt?”   
My face reddened further and I shot back angrily, “Of course it does! That sort of thing doesn’t go in there!”  
He looked sympathetic, but he continued doing it and spoke, “Just relax, it’ll make this a lot easier. This is so later you won’t be in more pain.”  
I shot another poisonous look at him, but it quickly dissolved when he added another finger. “Ah!” I shouted, surprised.  
He made what were supposed to be comforting shushing noises and rubbed my lower back as he spread his fingers apart inside me painfully. I didn’t dare to try and squirm anymore; I knew it would hurt more than I could handle, and it probably wouldn’t be very rewarding. Tears threatened my eyes again and I took a deep breath. I really will have to relax if I want to make it out of this alive...but… We were quiet for a few moments, wet sounds filling the room as he penetrated me with his fingers over and over. I whimpered as he added a third finger and stretched my hole wide.  
The pain muddled the heat in my belly a bit, but I still felt it growing slowly. When he grasped my erection again, I couldn’t help but let out a cry and fist my hands in the sheets under me. He began pumping it and I let out a throaty, drawn-out groan. This made him groan in response and he spoke, “You’re so hard, Naoki.”  
I wanted to tell him to shut up, but no words came. Instead, I just glared at him again and he cocked his head a bit. “No snide remarks this time? Getting a bit hot, are we?”  
I threw my head to the side and squeezed my eyes shut, whispering, “Just stop.”  
“Oh? If you say so, but just know that if you delay for one day, you'll need to make 372,965,652.17¥ a day. If it's two, you'll need to make 389,918,636.36¥ a day. If it's three, 408,486,190.48¥ a day. Four, you'll need to make...well, I'm sure you get the idea. Right now you need to make 357,425,416.67¥ a day in order to make it to San Maku. So, shall we?” He looked absolutely devilish as he spoke and smiled.  
I did the math. That would mean that if I waited for just five days my daily rate would increase by almost 100000000. Anyways, I’ll only make enough to cover the daily rate if he gives me an increased point score for doing a ‘good job’, whatever that means. I really can't afford to wait, because if I wait until even tomorrow, or if I don't satisfy him, I'll really have to do it twice or more! I gulped and hesitated before mumbling, “Saiko da...”  
He let out a short laugh and resumed quickly. “A-ah! You could've warned me, teme!” I yelled accusingly.  
Finally, he took his fingers out slowly, making wet noises, and threw me onto my stomach on the bed. I made another agitated noise and looked at him from over my shoulder. Then, my eyes widened and I gasped loudly as I saw what he was doing - or, more specifically, what he was holding. He had pulled out his huge-sized dick and was nearing me with it. I made a frantic attempt at escaping, shouting out panicked pleads, but he slammed me down again and grabbed my hips forcefully.   
I felt the tip of his cock touch my entrance and lost it. “Iie! Iie, iyada! That thing won't fit! Yamete, kusoyaro!”  
Without waiting, he mercilessly snapped his hips forward, powerfully thrusting his hard cock into me almost to the base. I really did scream this time, and tears streamed down my cheeks freely. His hand wrapped around to my stomach and I felt warm lips press to my back. I choked back sobs, letting out pathetic, cut-off sounds as his massive cock filled me painfully to almost splitting. He, however, let out a loud, drawn-out moan, muttered, “So tight,” and thrust in and out shallowly.   
“Itai,” I whimpered, not having the strength in me to yell any longer.  
Searing pain exploded through me as he went deeper this time, making me shout again. “Mh! Ah...atsui,” he groaned, ignoring my discomfort.  
This angered me even more, and strength that I didn't know I had came bubbling up within me. “Oi, teme! Lunatic! Why don't you go and die, you psychotic pervert! Daikirai! Baka!”   
He stopped for a moment and bent to meet me, his mouth right next to my ear as he spoke, “Wariine, Naoki. You'll feel good soon, too.”  
Then, he pressed a kiss to the crown of my head and resumed his slow thrusting. “It isn't even all in, and I'm going slow for you, so get used to it soon, hm?”  
“Shinjimae,” I spoke back poisonously, sneering at him from over my shoulder.  
“Iku,” he replied breathily, and I fell silent, trying to block out the pain.  
I thought I was doing an exceptional job, but as it turned out, I wasn't blocking anything out; I was getting used to his thing inside me. It was starting to feel suspiciously welcome, and I didn't like it. I shifted, trying to dull the odd sensation. Just then, he hit a spot that made me yell loudly, my eyes widening and allowing the last few tears to spill out and clear my vision.   
I buried my head into the mattress, but he grabbed the chain connecting my cuffs and pulled, yanking me up from the mattress and using my weight as leverage. Now, my back was level, my arms being pulled back by him as he pounded into me. “Hanashiteyo, bakayaro!” I shouted.  
But I was reduced to a mess of moaning and shouting as he hit that spot over and over again. My mouth hung open with no restraint, face blood red and skin thrumming with tingling sensation. “Ah! Hn-! AHH!” My voice escalated as a sweet, hot feeling filled my stomach like honey.   
I threw my head back, giving one last attempt at restraint. He gave one hard thrust, two, three. I'm going to die! I'll really die this time! “AHHHH! AHHNNN!” I shouted, hearing ragged breaths and grunting from Hasekura.  
Every time his hard cock plunged into my hole and hit that sweet spot, I saw stars and my toes curled tightly. I wanted to scream until my voice was raw, until I ran out of oxygen. I wanted to- “AHH-! HAAAAHH-!” I came hard, my back arching and head thrown back.  
Cum hit my stomach and shot past my face in thin white ribbons. My muscles clenched around him and I yelped as his hot semen shot out against my walls, filling me up. Tremors rocked through me like aftershocks, and finally, he let me go, his cock slipping out along with much of his cum. I flopped to the mattress, a panting mess on stained sheets. I heard his ragged breathing behind me and felt him fall back wearily as well.   
“Chikusho…,” I panted, getting my clothes back on quickly.  
He eyed me, but said nothing, having quickly regained his composure. “Wanna do it again?”  
“Baka!” I yelled back quickly, “I only have to do it once a day, and I only intend to do it once!”  
He cocked his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “I initiated it. Did you read the contract or not?”  
I became livid, my face lighting up. “Then why did you make it seem like-! You said you’d ‘help’ me! Teme!”  
He shrugged, “Well, I really shouldn’t give you any points anyways, even if you had initiated it, because you certainly weren’t quiet about your dislike for it, but...this time, I’ll make an allowance, since it was your first time. Happy?”  
Are you feeling happy? I found a sensitive spot. I shuddered as the words flooded to mind and threw my legs over the bed. “What are you doing now?” I heard his bored, tired voice from behind me monotone and sigh.  
I had thought it would be obvious; I definitely wasn’t sleeping in the same bed as that guy. “I’m going to sleep elsewhere, of course,” I looked back with furrowed brows and got up.  
I had to quickly sit back down as my weak, wobbly legs gave out on me. When I made a sound, he sighed again and spoke, “You can’t really get up right after you have sex, you know? In your position, I mean, and especially after your first time-”  
“I get it!” I huffed.  
“Uzai. Just come here,” He finally sat up and gestured.  
I gave him a good seven-second glare and sighed. An uncomfortable silence fell over us as we lay in the darkness. Soon, though, I got too tired to care about whether it was awkward or not and just fell asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations- Koitsu- this guy (very rude way to refer to someone) Oi- hey (rude way to call someone) Kekkou desu- that's okay/not necessary Suge- awesome/cool Shoganai- it can't be helped/there's no helping it Yame- stop Iie-no (P.S. in the story, where this 'Iie' appears, it says under it that 'it sounded a lot like a lie'. This can be confusing, as the Japanese 'iie' looks like the English 'lie' when capitalized, but he is saying 'no', not 'lie'.) Teme- bastard Saiko da- this sucks Iyada- I don't want it Yamete- stop Kusoyaro- shitty bastard/shithead Itai- it hurts Atsui- hot Daikirai- I hate you Baka- idiot/stupid Wariine- my bad/sorry Shinjimae- go to hell Iku- come (for those that don't get this, it's a double entendre joke. He's saying he wants Naoki to 'come', which could be taken as wanting him to come in the sexual sense or Kazuhiro wants Naoki to come to hell with him.) Hanashiteyo- let me go Bakayaro- stupid bastard Chikusho- damn it/damn Uzai- annoying/tedious  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Ahhhh...that was good, right?? I would love any support ^-^ please don't be shy to comment and give me strength to continue writing! Also, I follow a lot of yaoi, so if you'd like to give me a pairing suggestion, I'll write something, provided I've watched/read it. And believe me, I've read and watched a lot of yaoi. A lot. Also, if you'd like to give me an idea as I've often seen e.g. "write a No.6 smut about Shion asking Nezumi about sex, then Nezumi teaches him ;)"...or something of the like. I'd be happy to take virtually any requests! The only things I will not write about (that I can think of right now) is those Alpha/Omega/in heat type of smuts. Those are so cringey lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave your support! Thanks! See you all the Sunday after next!~~


	4. Dai San Shou - Neko ni Koban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry I haven't posted lately! I've already broken my promise to update every other Sunday, haven't I? Ah well, you'll forgive me this time, I hope? Anyhow, I've decided to post this now just to get back into the swing of things, though it isn't a Sunday. Hope you enjoy! As always, translation and other notes will be at the bottom. Also, please tell me if you like the translation style I'm using?? I like it, and also I feel like I've said this before but I really enjoy using all the words I know and reading others translations to learn new ones. It's like a happy community of people who love Japanese culture, right? ^_^ One little note: I'm not sure if I posted the previous chapters using italics for things like thoughts, phones ringing, and other sound effects, but I'm not on this one. Sorry! I do this via Google Docs, and by the time it makes it onto AOOO, I just want to throw it up online and forget about it, haha! Also, I'm not sure if I like the title (which is Japanese for coins to cats, a a parable meaning highlighting that certain people can't understand something that is a treasure. Make sense now ;)? Anyways, I don't know if I like it, but oh well. Anyways, happy reading as always!

“Madoka-Senpai!”  
I looked behind me to see- “Nan desu ka?” I asked, smiling.  
“O-omedeto gozaimasu.”  
“Are? On what?”  
“I can’t believe you won your first tournament by such a long shot. Senpai is really talented!”  
We walked together, cherry blossoms fluttering around us in the humid air. “Ah, that was probably just luck, anyways. But thanks.”  
He looked grateful, his face shining and eyes twinkling. “You must be thirsty after competing hard! Here!”  
He held out a canned drink, bowing lower than I deserved as he did. “Ah, not really…,” I spoke, feeling a bit awkward. Wasn't that type of stuff reserved for girls?  
But all of those thoughts fled when a look so grave crossed his face that I almost felt the emotion myself. I shifted and bowed as I took it, “Ah...arigato.” But when I looked up, it was Hasekura, smiling devilishly.  
I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I was still in handcuffs, still in Hasekura’s house, laying in his bed, in his clothes, with his goddamned cum drying down my leg. “Chikusho!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, throwing the pillow across the room violently.  
I breathed heavily for a moment, and yelled again, “Kuso!”  
How is it possible? What have I done to deserve this? Is God punishing me? I sighed a shaky breath, surprised at how worked up I was, and hung my head. Closing my eyes, I drew in long breaths and calmed down. I need to form a new plan to get out of here...to hell with the stupid contract. I can’t take a second more of this. Now, I got abducted on Wednesday night. That would make today...Friday. I’ve been here for two days. But when I tried to get up, a searing pain shot through me. My ass...that bastard!  
As long as he has a regular job, he should be at work right now. Even so, I feel so uneasy… “Hasekura?” I called, listening.  
No answer. Perfect. Though...I wonder if he’s left any messages for me this time? I looked over at the bedside. Sure enough, there was a note, a small silver key, and a mobile phone. Without hesitation, I unlocked my handcuffs and took the phone, reading the note quickly. 

Naoki-  
Here’s the key to the cuffs. I trust you won’t try anything this time, as we have agreed on a contract, which you have signed. The phone is solely in order to contact me in case of emergency. You’ll find it’s quite useless for anything else. I’ll be home later. Make yourself comfortable and please eat something. I don’t like you starving yourself, and I don’t want you to get sick. Do it for me.  
-Kazuhiro  
I flipped the phone open and found immediately that it was, in fact, just about useless. It was basically a toy-it was a phone meant for children. The only contact was Hasekura, asking for a ‘parent/guardian code’ whenever I tried to call anyone else or add contacts. There was no internet or other applications, just a calling screen. My eyebrow twitched and I set the phone down. That’s really funny, Hasekura. But at least I have the handcuffs off.  
I grabbed the clothes that had been lain out for me and gulped, knowing I would have to try and get up. Slowly, I slid to the edge of the bed and tried to stand. “Ah!” I yelped, feeling the stabbing pain impossibly deep.  
Even when I sat, I could feel it throbbing like...like it was still in there. My face reddened and I swiftly stood up, tears brimming my eyes as the pain intensified. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping soiled clothes off. When I stepped into the scalding water that made my skin red-hot, I inhaled through my nose and ran my hands through my shoulder-length hair.  
Every time I shifted, the excruciating pain from my ass shot up through my body and made me gasp. I tried to ignore it and just wash up. My eyes widened when I felt cold liquids seep out of my hole. “A-ah!” I shouted, my face turning a deep red.  
Aitsu! How dare he-! I sighed and cleaned myself up, carefully stepping out of the shower and changing. I towel-dried my wet hair and exited the bathroom, stepping as carefully as I could on my weak legs in order to try and avoid the terrible pain. I used a hair tie to tie my hair up in a ponytail and sighed as my stomach growled. I don’t want to eat anything from this house, but...I really will die at this rate.  
“Kazu?” I suddenly heard a female voice call out.  
“Akari-Sama, you really shouldn’t be here! I’ve told you, goshujin-sama isn’t here!”  
I stayed silent, confused. What should I do? Someone’s entering...I should find out if they empathize with Hasekura or not and ask if they can help. I looked around, unsure of how I should act, and the door swung open. Little girl…? “Oh~! Who are you? Where’s Kazu?” She spoke, tapping her bottom lip with a small finger.  
Could it be that this is his girlfriend? She seems a bit young… I wonder if I should sully her by telling her all about his perverted acts? “Ahh...that’s...I’m Hase-I mean, Kazuhiro’s...well, we’re…,” I stuttered nervously, trying to think up a lie.  
Then, her eyes widened. “I saw you on tv! You’re that famous gymnast, aren’t you! Madoka Naoki, right? I’m Akari Hasekura,” She seemed excited, clapping her hands in front of her in a moment of revelation.  
“That’s right,” I spoke hesitantly, “How much have you heard of me?”  
She thought for a moment before replying, “Not much. But I love watching you compete!”  
I sighed a breath of relief and spoke again, “He and I are…”  
She cut me off quickly, “You guys are friends, then? Wow! I never thought my serious and uncool brother would be friends with an amazing guy like you! Sugoi!”  
So they’re siblings, huh? How could a psychopath like him have such a normal and cute sister? I smiled warily and she giggled. “So where is he? I came from school especially to see him, you know?”  
“Ah, unfortunately, he’s working right now...I think. But if you want me to tell him something-” I began, being cut off by her again.  
“That’s fine, I’ll wait! Well, he may not finish until late, but it’s okay, since today is Friday. He’s being stubborn and saying he’s too busy for me to visit, so this is the only way. Do you know which studio he’s at?”  
Studio? So he is a photographer! But what’s with the room upstairs? If he can afford a studio, then… “I don’t. He left early this morning, before I woke up…”  
I pinched the bridge of my nose. I probably shouldn’t have said ‘woke up’ and instead said ‘arrived here’... “You guys had a sleepover? That’s so cute! He never really talks to anyone outside of his job, so it’s nice to know that he has a friend! You seem really cool, too! So how did you guys meet?” She asked, following me into the main room to sit on the couches.  
I scrambled to think up a lie. “Umm...he ran into me while I was practicing.”  
Her eyes lit up. She’s really cute, huh? And she’s wearing a seifuku. She must be in college. “Oh! He must’ve been going to pick me up! I’m a gymnast too, you know? Of course, since you guys are so close, he’s probably already told you that. Oh! I know! You can teach me how to become a pro like you now that you and big bro are close!”  
She’s a little… “Um…,” I thought, then had an idea. “That would be fun, huh? Why don’t we go now while waiting for your brother to get off work?”  
She nodded quickly, giggling again. We both got up, me enduring the harsh pain her brother had granted me, and suddenly, the front door swung open. “I apologize, but goshujin-sama has instructed me not to allow Madoka-San out of the house. I would advise you to leave now, Akari-Sama,” a man in a black suit spoke formally.  
“Oh, don’t be such a wet blanket, Takami-San! Let us go, we’ll be back soon!” She poked him with a finger.  
I thought I saw him blush, and he averted his eyes and tried once more, “I really can’t let Madoka-San go.”  
She gave him a puppy dog look and said, “I’ll give you my Line, so let us go, ‘kay?”  
There was a silence as he hesitated, then nodded silently, his blush darkening. “Yay!” She shouted, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and skipped off. It...it was this easy the whole time? I just had to get a cute girl to give the guard a kiss on the cheek? I smirked. I’m free...I’m free! “Are you coming?” She looked back at me innocently, and I nodded once.  
In the elevator, she wouldn’t stop talking about how nice it was that we were friends, and it almost made me feel bad for Hasekura. Almost. “You’re basically Japan’s best gymnast! I know you have the talent and skill to do it, you just have to win the Makus. Oh, you are entering in the San Maku qualifiers, right?”  
My eyes darkened as I spoke, “I will be if I can help it. And I will win.”  
“Kyaah! You’re so cute! Ne, ne, do you have a girlfriend? You must, right? Someone so cool and handsome couldn’t be single!” She shrieked excitedly.  
I rubbed the back of my neck as we stepped out of the elevator to the ground floor, speaking, “Well...I’m not really interested in relationships, you see…”  
She didn’t appear to be listening. Instead, she was fishing a ringing cellphone out of her pocket. It was covered in pink rhinestones. She flipped it open and spoke, “Moshi moshi? Oh, nisan! I just went to the house to look for you!”  
Oh no, she’s on the phone with him now...this could be bad… “Are? Yeah, your friend’s with me. We’re going to the fitness center, and he’s going to show me- huh? There’s no need, we’ll be back soon. Hey, there’s no need to get mad! Yes you are! Fine, do whatever you want, but at least give us some time! Mattaku!”  
She hung up in a huff and spun around to face me. “Nisan says to just come with me or he’ll double the points you have to earn? He said you’ll understand what it means...anyways, he’ll come and get us with his company car in a few hours, so he said to stay put at the center.”  
He’ll double the points, huh? What if I escape? But...can I really tell this kid about what’s going on? If I did, it would be a lot easier-I could use her phone and I wouldn’t have to go along with this, but still… “Sorry, anyways. He can be a bit controlling. Still, at least he’s letting us go, ne?” She spoke again, smiling again.  
I thought for a second, then sighed, “Yeah…”  
Controlling is right! Hey, he kidnapped me, you know? “Can I use your phone?” I asked, deciding to risk it.  
She cocked her head, but held it up graciously, smiling. “Here ya go~!”  
I bowed quickly and dialed my friend Tarae’s number. Please pick up, please pick up… “Moshi moshi? Kore wa daredesu ka?” I heard a scrambly voice on the other line.  
Yes! “Tarae, this is Naoki.” I paused, wondering how much I should tell him.  
“Anyways, I need you to come and pick me up at the fitness center downtown in…,” I looked at Hasekura’s sister and sighed, “half an hour.”  
“Naoki? I haven’t seen you in so long! Is it true that you were with a lover? Are you okay?” He blurted out, sounding concerned.  
“I’m fine. I’ll explain everything when you get here, okay?” I spoke quickly as we entered the center.  
After hearing his affirmation, I hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. Very soon now, this will all be over. I’ll be safe at home, and can forget all about that psycho. “Wow, I’m so excited! What will you teach me first?”  
“Why don’t you show me some things you’ve learned, and I’ll tell you what’s next?” I suggested, feeling a bit giddy from getting to finally practice again.  
She blushed and warned me, “Just be aware, I’m not with a gym team or anything, I just have a trainer...but I’ll try!”  
So she changed and began flipping around, her body remaining tight but a bit sloppy. Still, she executed them well, and I helped her learn some techniques to perform better. She was thrilled when I stepped onto the mat to show her myself. “I feel so privileged to learn from a celebrity! Maybe, due to this occasion, I’ll be going to the Makus, too!” Her eyes lit up as she dreamed.  
I nodded and drew in a breath, stretching a bit. Not watching Akari, I didn’t notice when she appeared to see someone in the corner of the room. Getting to a run, I performed a roundoff back handspring with ease. I quickly remembered the horrible pain as it shot up my body, and was hard pressed to stay standing as tunnel vision set in. I walked to her afterwards and, after a round of applause on her part, talked to her about what she noticed in my technique. She seemed to grasp it well, so I began to teach her some other things, ignoring the pain. I got a familiar rush of adrenaline and smirked.  
“Show me something really difficult, now that I’ve learned the dive roll!” She chirped excitedly.  
“Okay, I’ll try something else, then…,” I lined up at the mat and thought up something to impress her.  
I didn’t want to try anything too new, so I did a quick back layout and heard more clapping. In fact, clapping that was too loud for small Akari. I turned quickly and saw- “Very nice, Madoka. Just as I saw you that night, like a little bird.”  
Hasekura! Chikusho! I should’ve known he would be here like this! If only that guard would’ve stayed quiet...it must’ve been him. What kind of photographer has guards, anyway? I glared at him, silent. “Hey bro! You came a little early, huh? He taught me how to do a dive roll, isn’t that great?” Akari spoke, blissfully unaware of the tremendous tension in the air.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t want to miss meeting Tarae, would I?” He responded to her, but stared straight at me with a deadly straight face.  
I narrowed my eyes further. He intercepted the call, kusoyaro! I should’ve just ran as soon as I left the building. “Oh, that’s why Madoka-Kun asked for my phone!”  
He nodded slowly and spoke, still staring at me, “But I guess he’s run into some trouble, hm? He’s very late. I guess he couldn’t make it.”  
Bastard! He did something to Tarae! I gritted my teeth and spoke, “Well isn’t that a shame? At least you were able to come, right?”  
“Of course. Now we should get going. Akari, go back to school. You shouldn’t skip, I’ll spend time with you some other day,” He finally looked at his sister and spoke.  
“No! You promised me you’d spend time with me after work!” She suddenly whined, sticking her lip out in a pout.  
“You’ve been very naughty lately, hm? Bribing Takami with your Line?” He accused with a raised eyebrow, and Akari giggled.  
He smiled, a smile different from the ones he had given me when we were alone. I could really see the closeness between them like that. They really are brother and sister… When he looked over at me hesitantly, I mouthed derisively, “I’ll be good.”  
“Well,” He sighed, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt if you came over for a while…”  
So we all went off, Hasekura keeping a very close eye on me, his hand constantly guiding me at my lower back. We soon came to his apartment and Takami blushed, bowing to him, “I apologize again, sir.”  
He waved Takami off and spoke, “Don’t worry about it.”  
Akari immediately jumped onto one of the leather couches and sighed contently. “Are you going to make food, Kazu? Actually, I don’t really know that you can cook, can you?”  
I watched for a reaction. He shrugged, and she rolled her eyes playfully. What’s going on here? He’s acting so normal around her… As I walked to the couch, I instantly regretted the strenuous excruciating I had put myself through; it finally caught up with me all at once, and I went careening to the ground, my vision going black.  
“You must really be a masochist, huh? Walking around like that. Though I don't expect any less from you, Madoka.”  
I opened my eyes slowly, knowing I would be thrust back into a world of misery and not wishing it upon myself. Hasekura, of course, was looming over me with an unreadable expression. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but I looked around first to make sure his innocent sister wasn't around. “I sent Akari home. She texted me that you looked a little pale when you two were at the center. You really pushed yourself for her, huh?” He spoke again, looking down at his lap, where he held a bowl in his hands.  
He frowned, then spoke, “Thank you.”  
I spoke in barely above a whisper, my voice surprisingly weak, “I didn't do it for you.”  
He stayed silent for a while, then spoke louder, holding up the bowl, “I don't suppose you'll eat this?”  
My stomach felt too empty, my throat sandpaper. “Zettai chigau.”  
He sighed and finally looked up at me. My eyes quickly darted away, my face reddening. What am I doing, blushing like a schoolgirl? No, but anyone would after… I watched him bring the bowl to his lips and drink from it. Fine, drink it. I don't care. Suddenly, his lips clashed with mine and my mouth was filled...eh? Miso soup? He took it in his mouth and… I made a noise, but was forced to swallow it. It soothed my aching throat and warmed my body, making my eyes water. When he parted and made a move to drink more, I spoke hastily, “I get it! I get it, okay? So just give it to me...mattaku.”  
He handed over the bowl and spoon and I grudgingly brought the spoon to my mouth. My weak hand made me spill the soup from it onto the front of my shirt. I stared at it and muttered a swear under my breath, biting my lip so I wouldn’t yelp at the heat. Hasekura quickly leaned forward and began sucking the soup out of the shirt. This time, I really did yelp and speak, “Oi! Yame!”  
There came no reply, like a ‘shut up’ or ‘i know you like it’. He just silently kept sucking the stain out. My bottom lip trembled curiously, and I almost grabbed a handful of his dark, curly hair, but stopped myself. I spoke nothing else, either, supposing it was better than the other things he could be doing to me. When he had contented himself with the shirt, he hiked it up, beginning on my flesh next. “Ah!” I whimpered, surprised.  
Since it had soaked through, my chest was wet with the stuff, and his tongue just made paths with it. His hand came up and rubbed a nipple, making me choke back noises. I was intensely aware that the only sound in the room was my voice, and my face got red. My hand came up at his shoulder, and I squeezed it hard. “Magi...yame…,” I groaned, shaking.  
Finally, he looked up at me. We locked eyes, then he looked away and sat up. “I got carried away. You need to eat. Here,” He took the bowl from me and held out a spoonful of soup.  
My eyes were wide; had he actually stopped? And what’s more, said he’d gotten carried away? Well, that’s one way of putting it, I suppose...but it’s more like it shouldn’t have happened. I calmed down and raised an eyebrow. He smirked and finished, “We'll continue after.”  
“There's no ‘we’! It's all you, you know?” My eyebrow twitched as I spoke, and I turned my face away from the damned spoon.  
He frowned and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to face him. “Do you wanna do it or eat some soup?” His eyes narrowed.  
I gulped and mumbled, “Soup.”  
He smiled in a worrying fashion and ended shortly, “Good.”  
I opened my mouth and he smirked, feeding me. The room went deathly silent again save for the occasional clinking of the spoon to the bowl. The warm soup was much-welcomed, but I feared for what kind of shady drug had been hidden inside. “If I wanted to drug you, I would just do it and not hide it in something,” he spoke, making my ears perk.  
I tried to say something, but he didn't permit it, instead filling my mouth with Miso. I gave him a displeased look, but drank it. Soon, all of it was gone, and I felt infinitely better. I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh, my breath warmed from the broth. Hasekura looked sly as a con man as he placed the bowl at the bedside. “How do you feel?” He asked.  
I didn't answer, but met his intense gaze defiantly. He shrugged and his smirk returned, “Now, where did we leave off?”  
I shifted uncomfortably and glanced down at his lap. He's already hard like that?? He's definitely going to stick it inside again… I gulped and averted my gaze. He sighed, “I'm not going to sell off your organs or anything, you know?”  
I gave him a fiery look. “Or do you want to default? I won't help you this time.”  
My face heated as I spoke, “I get it already! I’ll-I’ll do it. But…-”  
“Just stay like this.”  
Is he really a mind reader? His wishes...I guess...ugh, I really hate this. I gulped again and he raised an eyebrow. “I still don't have any alcohol, if that's what you're thinking.”  
I shook my head and heaved a deep breath. How should I…? I squeezed my eyes shut for a few moments and willed my heart to slow. “What are you…?”  
“Shut up,” I spoke, eyes still closed.  
When I open my eyes, I'm gonna do it. On three. One...two...three! My eyes flew open and I leaned forward, nearing his neck with my lips. Every second that passed was complete agony. I kissed his neck lightly, swiping my tongue out. His arm snaked around my waist and drew me closer. Why do I feel so strange? It's like I'm catching on fire… I drew back, searching his eyes for any clue he would take over. It didn't look like he would, instead contenting himself with watching me flounder. He smirked. My eyes grew wide, and I blushed, angry. “Baka! Don't mock me!”  
He raised his hands in surrender and shrugged his shoulders, “I'm certainly not. Please, do continue.”  
My eyes lingered on him, giving a dirty look. Then, my face was wiped clean, an uncertain expression forming. I slowly leaned forward and joined my lips to his neck once more. He felt warm, flushed. My lips parted and I licked up to his jaw, then I nipped at it a bit. “You're shaking,” he stated, his hand grasping my waist a little tighter.  
“Urusai,” I muttered, my blush getting still deeper.  
I rested my hands on either side of his legs and moved one to his inner thigh. Am I actually doing this? Again, I looked at his face as if so ask, good enough? It still wasn't. I'm just going to have to get it over with. I lifted myself and straddled him, allowing his hard cock to press against my ass through our clothes. “Mh,” Hasekura groaned, obviously surprised.  
It did the trick. He shoved me back and began to devour my neck. “Ah!” I yelped, balling my fists in the sheets.  
“Hora, it seems you're enjoying yourself thoroughly, Madoka,” he smirked as he palmed my erection.  
“I’m not…!” I denied and cut off a groan a little late, covering my mouth with my hand.  
“I won't have any of that,” he quickly spoke and pulled it away, threading his fingers with mine.  
I tried to pull my hand away, but his grip was too strong. Damn…! This guy! His other hand brought my shirt up and he stuck the hem in my mouth. When he saw that I would hold it there, he rolled my nipple between his fingers and licked the other vigorously. “Mh!” I mewled, the sound muffled by the fabric in my mouth, and squeezed my eyes shut.  
My breathing became labored and ragged as I forced myself to keep what would've been a steady stream of groans from leaving my mouth. It took all of the willpower left in me not to shout at him to stop. I know that it needs to happen, but…this sort of thing is really easier said than done. But, I just have to take it as being bitten. His lips pressed against mine for a moment, then he trailed down to my neck and bit down. “Ah! Oi, baka!” I warned him, pain shooting fleetingly down my body.  
The constant curse of being aroused is that every sensation felt during that time is translated into pleasure and sent to the groin. So, despite the rage and pain I felt initially, it quickly turned into a warm wave, a pulse. Piku. “H-hah! Nh!” I released a whimper and my lip trembled.  
It was coming too quick, I knew it. It wasn’t like me to get worked up so easily, but I could feel myself unraveling quickly. “I’m-I can’t-!” I spoke, surprised at myself.  
“Shhh, relax. Ochitsuke,” He replied, stopping all movement.  
I could still feel his hardened member poking at my bottom. “You got so excited this quickly?” He asked in a gentle and mocking tone.  
I took deep breaths and relaxed my body, making myself stop shivering. The impending swell receded a bit, and I met his gaze. “Better?” He asked, smiling darkly.  
“It doesn’t really make a difference, right? You’ll still get what you want,” I scowled and turned my face away.  
When I finally worked up the courage to face him again, he wore an unreadable expression that made me go still. He sighed deeply and rested his forehead on my shoulder, seeming oddly dispirited. “Nani?” I was confused, but I didn’t move.  
He ended up lifting his head on his own and shook it. This time, he had another expression on his face, one almost like concern, or like he was hurt, or perhaps a bit of both. I couldn’t quite grasp it, but whatever it was, he leaned in and kissed me with the thing remaining on his face. Disappointment? I had no more time to think about it, because soon, his hand came down to my crotch again and he unzipped my fly.  
His hot breath ghosted against my neck as he leaned in once again and whispered in my ear, “Lift your hips.”  
No, no, no! Get away from me! I clenched my jaw and lifted them for him. He pulled my jeans all the way off and pulled my shirt over my head. When he began kissing up and down my abdomen, he stopped at the bottom of it. “Eh? Nan desu ka?”  
I looked down where he was and saw… Chikusho! I forgot about that! He was looking at a vertical, slightly jagged scar on my left side, tracing it with his finger.  
“Nan demo nai,” I lied back and covered my eyes with my arm.  
“Hmm…,” I heard him hum back and he licked it.  
I gasped and pushed his head away, giving him a look of horror. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead shrugging and turning his attention to my hardened member. His sudden gaze made me blush, and I felt myself grow even harder. Then, I gasped sharply as he bent and licked my slit with the tip of his tongue. “Ah! Oi, don't! It's dirty! Iyada!” I was filled with shock as I pushed his head away forcefully.  
“What's dirty, my mouth or your thing? Anyway, this is my wish,” He replied, nearing again and letting his breaths hit the tip of my dick as he spoke.  
I could feel the moisture from his mouth condensate and cling to my head. Small pearls of precum formed and slid down the shaft, gathering at my balls and dripping down onto the sheets. “It’s waiting eagerly for me,” He breathed onto it and I choked back a noise.  
“Gh-!” I bit back a protest and tensed my back, trying to steel myself for what was coming.  
Tremors buzzed and tingled up and down my spine like electricity, and just the way my body was hardening itself made me grit my teeth. My toes were tightly curled, my knuckles white as my fists clenched, and my stomach sucked in as I held my breath in anticipation. I thought I heard Hasekura snicker darkly before he swiped his tongue roughly over my head. I gasped and screamed silently, mouth hanging open. He dragged the flat of his tongue over the underside of my cock slowly and swiped it out at the slit quickly.  
“I can’t take it,” I whispered, feeling my chest tighten impossibly.  
“Is that so?” He murmured and took my entire head into his hot mouth.  
He sucked so hard I thought he would really hurt me, then released with a loud popping noise. Ring ring ring! “Shit!”  
Ring ring ring! It was his phone. Upon this realization, I relaxed and evened my breathing. He cursed again and gave me a message with dark eyes. Don’t move. It won’t take long. The biggest message I got was, you’re not off the hook. And you can’t possibly prepare for what I’m about to do to you. I gulped, and he smirked, knowing his message was received. “Yes?” He sighed out, very thinly veiling anger.  
His brows knit together. “No, I asked Momo to get that stuff. It should be all there…”  
I watched his lips as he spoke. Those lips were just… I squirmed and turned my head away. When I tried to sit up, he placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back down gently, giving me a quick look before diverting his eyes again. I couldn’t help but return my eyes to his still-wet, swollen lips. “Well, It’s not really my fault, now, is it? I’m not responsible for that. You’ll have to ask the photographer. No, like I said, Momo’s responsible for all of that. Yes, thank you. Now, I am extremely busy right now, so just call me some other time, okay?”  
When he hung up, the devilish look returned to his eyes and he cocked his head. “Now, what’s got you wound? You looked like you were having dirty thoughts, hm?”  
My eyes widened and I drew my brows close to my eyes, looking away. “Nothing…,” I murmured and diverted the conversation, “What is it that you do, anyways? You don’t really work for the Yakuza or anything, right?”  
“Hmm...not important,” He quickly spoke and returned to my waiting erection.  
I yelped again as he took me deeper than before, wanting nothing more than to thrust into his mouth and stop his teasing. I shook the thought from my head and tried to silence myself. “Stop...teasing...bastard…!” I choked out, my fingers entwined impossibly tight in the sheets.  
He looked up, and the movement made me look instinctively at him. He raised an eyebrow, making me go red. I didn’t have the courage to speak, but I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster and waited for him to do something. After a brief staredown, he returned to attending me and I couldn’t help but whimper at the feel of his mouth around me. It felt like I was melting from the burning heat of his cavern, and as he slowly took me deeper, the feeling only intensified. Before I could stop it, I let loose an unrestrained moan. In response, he groaned around my shaft, and the vibrations made me arch my back like a bow and moan again.  
He knew what he was doing to me, and he did it painfully slow, so I could feel an excruciating, aching, searing drive deep inside me. It was something I had never felt in my life. Feeling something so strong scared me; I didn’t know what I might do. Finally, he had taken all of me, and my lip trembled weakly as I whimpered. I clenched my teeth, throwing my head back, and he began bobbing his head slowly, swirling his tongue around and sucking on my cock like a lollipop. Hasekura seemed to be savoring every moment, not wanting to give it up, and it made me feel like I would go insane.  
He let out a drawn-out groan and I choked back one of my own, feeling my eyes blur and become misty. Finally, he sped up, and I could tell he was becoming impatient for his own release. The thought made me go redder, if it was possible. An impending feeling completely took over me; I needed to do something, to grab onto something! “Gh-! Ah-! AH!” I yelled, clutching onto his shoulders in desperation.  
I-I need to tell him, but-! I can’t speak! “Oi! Gh-! Nhh! I’m-!”  
I could no longer speak, and the feeling was quickly coming to a terrific head. With a final yell and a sweet euphoric feeling washing over me, I arched up tightly and came hard into his mouth. He didn’t pull back a bit; instead, he swallowed all of it and came up with an unmistakeable look on his face. “Sexy,” he muttered, licking the stickiness off his fingers.  
I snatched his wrist away from his mouth and spoke quickly in a wavering, angry voice, “You swallowed it??”  
He smirked, “You don’t like it?”  
My face reddened further as I threw his hand away, “Of course not!”  
“Hmm,” he hummed as he got up on his knees, “I'll warn you, then.”  
I was blank for a moment, then spoke incredulously, “EEEHH? Jodan desu ka?? I’m not doing that!”  
“Hmm?” He sounded a bit disappointed, then a smirk grew on his face as he spoke smugly, “Well, that’s fine, too, but you’ll have to increase the frequency.”  
I blushed and shouted furiously, “I don’t care! I’m not doing it! You really are a pervert, you know?”  
He chuckled and sat back seiza-style, shrugging. I looked away quickly and huffed. “I’m going to sleep.”  
“You really just want to do it three times a day with me, right?” I heard him speak, and narrowed my eyes.  
“Fine, I’ll do it now! But just-” I stopped myself before I spoke the words ‘do it like you always do it’. He definitely didn’t need any more encouragement.  
Unfortunately, he caught whiff of my hesitation and spoke, “Hmm? What was that?”  
He tried to enter my line of sight, but I turned away again. “Nan demo nai.” I tried.  
He grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at him. I narrowed my eyes more. “Hmm?” He demanded.  
I knew it was no use to deny him. I huffed and began tentatively, “J-just…”  
Then, I became angry with myself. He’s a kidnapper, you know? There’s no reason to be embarrassed around him! I spat out, “Just do it like you always do it!”  
My eyes widened and a blush formed on my cheeks. Did those words really just leave my mouth? I’m worse than a girl… He smirked, “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes-----  
> Nan desu ka - what is it  
> Omedeto gozaimasu - congratulations (formal)  
> Are - huh (used to express confusion)  
> Arigato - thank you (formal)  
> Chikusho - dammit  
> Kuso - shit  
> Aitsu - that guy (considered rude, used as an expression almost like "That motherf*cker!!")  
> Goshujin - master  
> Sugoi - awesome/cool/wow (feminine form, male form would be suge)  
> Seifuku - school uniform. Just a little cultural lesson here: uniforms are very popular in Japan, and most kids love wearing them. Therefore, they are made very stylish and are worn outside of school, even on holiday and over the Golden Week (Asian holiday celebrated around April 29 to May 4). Seifukus have a special place in the hearts of all Japanese people...kind of like Doraemon!  
> Ne - hey (used predominantly by women, and is therefore kind of a "cutesy" thing to say)  
> Moshi moshi - common way to answer the phone, sort of the Japanese equivalent of "Hello?"  
> Nisan - brother, with the -san honorific at the end  
> Mattaku - jeez  
> Kore wa daredesu ka - who is this  
> kusoyaro - shithead, shitty bastard (roughly)  
> zettai chigau - absolutely not/no way  
> Oi - hey (considered as a rude way to call someone/get someone's attention  
> Yame - stop  
> Magi - really/seriously  
> Baka - stupid/idiot  
> Urusai - shut up  
> Hora - look  
> Ochitsuke - calm down  
> Nani - what  
> Nan demo nai - it's nothing/nothing  
> Iyada - I don't want it/I don't want to  
> Jodan desu ka - are you joking/are you kidding  
> Seiza-style - a style of sitting common in Japan, especially in traditional settings. This is accomplished by folding one's legs underneath oneself and sitting on them, with the heels cushioning the buttocks in the back.
> 
> Honorifics Note-----  
> I don't know if I've addressed this before, but just for this chapter (as there were so many honorifics) I'll clarify for anyone who's new to the concept. Honorifics are basically the Japanese equivalent of Mr., Mrs., and other titles such as that, but with a little more diversity. Below is a list of rough translations for what exactly honorifics mean.  
> San - used for a high authority person or to show respect. It can be used for the elderly, but also for brothers/sisters, mothers, fathers, or anyone respected. In this chapter, the guard Takami used -san at the end of the Japanese word for master, goshujin. This forms to be goshujin-san, which is directly translated as Mr. Master. This doesn't really make sense in English, but it makes it a bit easier to think about it as a title and a position of standing. For instance, in the popular series Black Butler, Sebastian calls his master Bocchan. This means master, but he puts -chan at the end of it. This indicates his position, which is a child.  
> Sama - An alternate form of -san. This appears to be used more for women, but I've seen it used for men as well, so I'm not exactly sure. Either way, I won't be using it much if at all in this series, so rest assured you won't be left in the dark.  
> Chan - A cutesy honorific denoting someone cute or young (or both!). Used widely for kids and girls. In this chapter, Akari is designated this title. As she is both young and a cute girl, this is perhaps the most common use for the title.  
> Kun - An honorific mostly used for young boys. For reference, in Naruto Sakura calls Sasuke Sasuke-Kun. It is not cutesy, as the other, because he is a pretty regular and non-cute character. This is basically the standard honorific for your Average Joe high schooler.
> 
> Cultural and Other Notes--------  
> The first thing I'd like to address here is the statement that Naoki-Kun makes about Akari; that she "must be in college". No, she's not actually in college- at least not by the U.S.'s standards. In Japan, college is high school. So, Akari is a high-schooler. I just thought I'd add a little cultural accuracy in!  
> Also, just a little after the college statement, there is a line about, well, Line. For those of you that don't know, Line is a very popular text messaging app in Japan and many other Asian countries. So, basically, Akari gave Takami her number!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Aaaand I know there was more I wanted to say but I forgot :P. Sorry there were so many notes this time. I hope you enjoyed despite that! I will try to update regularly, but making such long chapters in two weeks is hard! Just enjoy them as they come, I suppose! Haha! Anyways, I think the interaction between Kazu and Naoki is getting much less icy...slowly...so we should be excited for that, at least, right?? Maybe someday Kazuhiro's affections will be reciprocated...sighhh... I guess you'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reading as always, and please please please don't be shy about leaving comments! Thanks! See ya~!


	5. Dai San Shou - Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, on Sunday, as promised. I actually had a lot of fun writing this, even though it's *sigh* not very smutty this time (I'm sorry)! This chapter contains a lot more story/backstory instead. But hey, come for the pron, stay for the story, right? ...right?

Morning came all too fast. I didn’t dare to open my eyes to find out what kind of taunting note awaited me now, but I could feel warm sunlight hitting my eyelids from the windows. I laid there for a few more seconds, then sighed and opened my eyes. Sitting up groggily, I looked over. No note. What? He didn’t even bother to leave a note? I stopped myself and almost laughed. I sound like a housewife.   
I sighed once more and slid over to the side of the bed gently, remembering all-too-well of my condition. Doing it again last night didn’t help, either. I could barely move, but still, I attempted to get up and shower. “Ah!” I shouted as a shooting pain struck me violently.  
I quickly sat back down. Well, that’s not happening. I thought about what I should do, then I stopped. A sound reached my ears from outside the door. It almost sounded like… Is he here? And more importantly, he’s...making breakfast? Yes, it was unmistakeable. The sound of frying food filled the air, even all the way in the bedroom, along with the eventual smell of breakfast. My stomach growled. I sighed and began trying to get up again. I bit my lip as the feeling came back even stronger, sitting back down. This time, I huffed angrily. Damn Kazuhiro! I paused. Did I just call him by his first name? I was stunned. What did this mean? As I pondered this, I failed to notice that the sound had disappeared from the air.   
Am I really so comfortable with the fact that I’ve been kidnapped? Have I given up so easily? “Ohayo, Naoki.”  
I started at the sudden voice and whipped around to face the door. “You’re here?” I responded, covering myself with the sheets quickly.  
He held a tray of food in his hands, which he strode over and set on my lap. “Naturally. It’s Saturday,” He cocked his head a bit.  
I looked blankly down at the food. He made this for me? It looks...really good, actually. I gulped, feeling saliva building up in my mouth. I felt the bed shift and barely stopped myself from flinching. “Please eat well, Naoki. You need to build up your strength, especially if you’re planning on participating in the San Maku qualifiers,” he spoke, his voice unusually quiet.  
There was a silence, then I spoke tentatively, “That’s true…”  
I only hesitated a moment more before picking up my chopsticks and beginning to dig in. The soup had really helped me yesterday, but having something real, solid, was much-needed. I most literally could not stop myself from shoveling food into my mouth. I was close to tears. I missed you so much, food. You’re so delicious, I’ll never leave you again. I didn’t even stop to give Kazuhiro an evil glare when I heard him snort. I didn't give him a second glance when he sat down beside me on the bed with a slight squeak from the springs.   
As I was finishing, I heard him speak in his unusually quiet voice, “You know, it's never too early to start.”  
I felt his hand slide up my leg and pushed it away quickly. Finally finishing my food and glaring over at him, I retorted, “Is that the only thing you ever think about?”  
He shrugged and brushed it off, “Your loss.”  
I then remembered that I had to do it twice a day now and murmured angrily, “I'm really going to break into pieces…”  
“If you would've just fulfilled my wishes, you would be fine,” he reminded me smugly.  
I narrowed my eyes, “I'd rather break than do something like that.”  
He laid back and rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes as he sighed, “So hostile. Why don't you just give yourself to me? It would be so much easier.”  
“Are you insane? Why would I ever do that?”  
He cracked open one eye to look at me and finished, “I see I’ve yet to truly break you. That's fine, you can take your time. It'll happen soon, and then you can become mine.”  
“Already so perverted this early in the morning? You must’ve forgotten, I’m going to pay off this stupid debt and win the qualifiers. So why don’t you get your head on straight?” I spat and stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.   
Just when I thought he could actually be a decent person…whatever, I don’t need him to be a decent person, I just need him to keep his promise. I turned on the showerhead and stripped off all of my clothes. They smelled like him. I threw them down and stepped under the stream of water, letting the scalding water remove all traces of the disgusting person in the other room.  
I ran my hands through my hair and let water envelop my face, running down my skin and making me shiver with its warmth. Nobody can reach me here...I’m safe...finally, he can’t reach me with those hands… I shiver again, this time wrapping my arms around myself and gulping.   
Finally, though I didn’t want to, I turned off the shower and dried myself off. I held my breath as I opened the door slowly...he wasn’t there. The bed was made with new sheets, the breakfast tray was gone, and the curtains were opened. I blinked, a blank look on my face, and realized he had laid out clothes for me. I grabbed them and quickly changed in the bathroom. As I came out, I heard faint voices from the main room. “I’m telling you, you need to! There isn’t a choice! Don’t make me regret helping you; even from the beginning, I didn’t agree with doing this. You’re really crazy, you know?”  
“I really don’t need a lecture right now, Momo. Tell Kane we’ll do a collaboration some other time. Listen, I really appreciated your help from before; you don’t need to second guess me. Everything is going quite smoothly.”  
“Are you kidding me? Tell Kane Naito ‘maybe next time’? Do you know what kind of strings I had to pull to get him to work with you? He’s unbelievably busy!”  
“So am I!”  
“Yeah, you’re busy doing who knows what with the star you kidnapped!”  
At this, my jaw dropped. This woman knows about me? How? Then, I quickly realized something else. Kane Naito? The famous actor and model? How does Kazuhiro know him? Could it be that he’s an actor, too? “Speaking of which, he should be…”  
I stopped. What is he talking about now? Suddenly, the door flung open, and I stood stock-still with wide eyes as he spoke, “...listening in at the door.”  
I looked past him at a small woman, who looked a bit shocked. My eyes shifted from her to him and back again. “Naoki, say hello to my ‘cohort’. This is the woman who helped me obtain you,” Kazuhiro spoke, stepping slightly aside.  
I wasn’t sure what to do. She was a co-conspirator, but the setting was so...friendly? Luckily, before I could decide what kind of move to make, she stepped forward and spoke politely with a small bow, “Nice to meet you, Madoka-San. I’m sorry it has to be under these circumstances.”  
She gave a quick glance at Kazuhiro and looked back at me, “Ayugai Momo to moushimasu. I’m Kazuhiro’s manager. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”  
I bowed back and spoke, “M-manager? How does he know Kane Naito?”   
She looked confused at my ignorance. Then, she looked up to Kazuhiro with angry eyes. “You didn’t even tell him the nature of your job?”  
He leaned back against the door frame and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not important.”  
She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. “Kazuhiro is a model. A model who is refusing to do his job.”  
Model? I paused a moment, the room filled with casual conversation I was not listening to. Model? All I could hear was a curious ringing in my ears, something like white noise. MODEL? The reality of it clicked in my mind all of a sudden, and I looked at Kazuhiro sharply. He gave a goofy smile. “Anyways, Kazuhiro, we need to talk,” Momo spoke exasperatedly.  
He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. “No we don’t. There’s nothing to discuss. I’m not going. There’s a little Chihuahua here who desperately needs my attention. He’s not even trained yet.”  
I struck out a fist in blind rage, which he caught easily. “See? Ridiculous, really. As you can see, I have my work cut out for me, and I simply can not stand to have any distractions, so if you’ll…,” He nodded towards the door, still grasping my wrist tightly.  
There was a tense silence. I ripped my arm from his grasp and huffed. “What if he comes here?”   
What if…? What if Kane Naito comes here? Another silence. “Fine.”  
A large, exasperated sigh from Momo. “Yes! Okay, I’ll call him right now! I’m sure he won’t mind a small change in venues!”  
Kane is…? “You look shocked.”  
I looked furiously over at Kazuhiro. “Of course I am! Who wouldn’t be? Kane Naito is coming over to work with you!” then, I realized, “Eh-is that why you have that photography room?”  
“Oh? You saw? Yeah, it is. Anyway, Kane-Kun is nobody big, really,” he waved me off, walking into the living room and flopping down casually into one of the big leather couches.   
I followed him, speaking aggravatedly, “‘Nobody big’? He’s one of Japan’s top models! Not to mention an amazing actor!”  
“Oh? You’re a fan?”  
I looked over at him as I sat on the other couch to his left. “W-well, not particularly…”  
“Well then, it shouldn’t be a problem, hm?” He gave me a look that told me the conversation was long over, and I sat back and folded my arms over my chest, looking out the large window to my left.  
“He’s on his way!” Momo suddenly burst in and announced.  
Suddenly, though I should’ve realized before, something clicked in my mind. This woman is nothing close to a yakuza! He made it seem as if he got Japan’s top felons to kidnap me or something, but it was his woman manager from his modelling career?? “Oh? Madoka-San, what’s wrong?”  
I met Momo’s eyes to see that she looked concerned. I took a moment, then spoke, “Nandemo nai. I...I was just wondering how someone from the modelling business ended up helping this guy kidnap someone.”  
I glared at him and looked back at her for an answer. “Oh, were you under the impression that I would be a scary lady from some shady business?” she giggled and continued, “Unfortunately, the past put me in Kazuhiro’s debt, and he decided he needed you, so I got an ex of mine to grab you.”  
She stuck her tongue out and held up a peace sign innocently as if she wasn’t talking about taking someone into captivity. Then, she seemed to realize something. “I wouldn’t bother trying to escape, either. No matter who you talk to, everyone respects this guy too much to help you leave. But don’t worry, he won’t hurt you...tabun.” She winked.  
“I think that’s enough talking for now. Momo, come with me,” Kazuhiro rose lazily and gestured to her.  
He grabbed a water from the fridge and strode up the steps, Momo following behind him to the photography room where everything would be taking place. Is this...excitement I feel? Why have I never heard of him? Is he really so famous that he can casually tell Kane Naito to rearrange his schedule? My gaze stayed at the door long after the two had gone in, wondering if I’d be able to stand in and watch.  
I shook my head and rose, walking over to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Ding-dong! “Kazu~!”  
I looked back at the front door and back up to the room where Kazuhiro and Momo had just disappeared to. Should I answer it? I shrugged and swung the door open. “O-oh! Hello! What’s your name, honey? You’re gorgeous~!”  
It was a blonde woman with huge breasts that practically spilled out the top of her strapless top. She wore sunglasses on her head and countless rings on her fingers. Her leather miniskirt rode up to reveal alarmingly long, tan legs and stilettos. “A-ah…Naoki...,” I felt like my tongue was tied in my mouth.  
Suddenly, her hands were all over me, petting my head, feeling my chest, and poking my waist. “Kyaaaa~! You’re so skinny, Nao! But waaaa~! You’re built, too! Ne, ne, you should model for me today instead of horrible Kazu! You’d be much-”  
“Maria.”  
I yelped as I realized that Kazuhiro was right next to me. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from the beautiful woman’s clutches. “If you lay a hand on him again, even just touching a hair, you’re out,” he sounded surprisingly venomous.  
“Oh, my~! Out of the room, or this world, hm?”  
“You wanna find out?”  
“Kyaaah~! So cute, Kazu! Not to worry, I wouldn’t try and steal this precious little boy from you...although he’s much nicer than you! I could just see him hitting it big!” Maria swooned, looming over me with her big boobs forebodingly.  
She could really crush someone with those… I shuddered and turned my face away. Kazuhiro sighed and spoke, “He’s not modeling for the likes of you. Now, please, can we just get this over with?”  
She pouted and clapped her hands. “All right Nishi, you heard him! Let’s get moving!”  
Ni…? “Y-yes…,” someone walked in with a huge black cart, keeping their gaze down at their feet.   
And that someone had pastel pink hair. “Shigeki Nishimori desu...y-yoroshiku onegai shimasu…,” he spoke, still keeping his head down.   
“Don’t be shy, honey! Show everyone how cute you are!” She grabbed his chin and raised his head up.  
He wore white glasses with no frames and a polka-dot button-up with a white cardigan over it. His jeans bunched around his ankles, and black boots stuck out from under them.  
“See~? He’s so cute! Excuse me; I’m Uetake Maria. Oh, where’s that kid…? Kazu told me to bring your little friend, he’s so funny! He was telling jokes the whole car ride over!” Maria spoke once more in her bubbly tone.  
“T-Tarae?? Where is he? Is he okay?” I looked over her shoulder to spot him towing in more luggage.   
“Damn...these things are heavy!” He panted, trying to pull it over the threshold of the front door.  
“Tarae!” I called.  
When he saw me, he let go of the box and ran over to hug me, smooshing our cheeks together. “Nao~! It’s been so long! But it’s okay, since your friend treated me really well!” He spoke in a giddy voice.  
“He didn’t hurt you or anything? I was worried…,” I trailed off, consciously not meeting the gaze I could see Kazuhiro directing towards me from the corner of my eye.  
Tarae shook his head, “No way! He gave me a ticket to an onsen and I was sold! And then from there this hot chick picked me up and said she was taking me to see you!”  
I sighed and massaged the bridge of my nose. “Let’s take this up to the studio! Come on, Nishi darling! Let Tarae take care of the boxes! Let’s get Kazu’s outfits ready!” Maria called, already halfway up the stairs.   
A gorgeous woman with a gorgeous name...I can understand why Kazuhiro chose her as his photographer. I looked after them for a second, then turned to walk back to the room. “Mh-!” I made a noise as I ran straight into Kazuhiro’s chest.   
“And where would you be going?” He used the opportunity to slip an arm around my waist so I couldn’t move away; therefore, more than I heard his words, I felt them resounding in his chest.  
“Go away, would you?” I tried to pry myself away from him, to which he held me tighter.  
“Now now, there’s no need to be so hostile. Right?” His hand slid down to my ass and he rested his head atop mine.  
“Oi, where are you putting your hands?? Hanashiteyo!” I struggled once more in vain.  
He sighed and released his arms, to which I was a bit surprised. Then, he pecked me quickly on the lips and strode away up the stairs. “H-hey!” I protested, but he was already gone.  
“Pervert…,” I muttered and wrapped my arms around myself.   
“Naoki, honey~! Come up, will you?” I heard Maria chirp from up in the photography room.  
There was muffled talking, and Tarae, Kazuhiro, and Maria all burst out laughing. For reasons unknown, I blushed. Has he ever really laughed around me? I shook the thought from my head and walked up the stairs. Upon reaching the threshold of the room, Maria waved me over. “We’re just giving Kazuhiro his first outfit -- look how cute it is!”   
I looked at the clothes she held on her arm. It looked like a regular bundle of clothes to me. “I-I’ve picked out a set of clothes for Naito-San as well...I mean, I guess…,” Nishi walked over with a blush on his cheeks and spoke.  
“Aaaahh~! Sugoi!” She grabbed the outfit and spoke.  
Ring ring ring! Kazuhiro’s phone rang and he quickly answered it. “Huh? Oh, yeah, door’s open.”  
He grabbed the first outfit and left the room to change. “Here we are! Let’s get started!”   
I turned towards the door to see a fat guy standing in the doorway. He wore sunglasses, though he was indoors, and a scarf around his neck. Behind him...Kane Naito. It’s really Kane Naito. Tarae gasped behind me. “Here’s your first outfit, Naito-san…,” Nishi bowed his head and held out the bundle of clothes.   
Tarae and I were stunned into silence, but Kazuhiro, Maria, and Nishi were all acting completely normal. Well, Nishi was being taciturn, but it seemed normal for him, anyways. “Yoroshiku onegai shimasu,” Naito-San spoke and bowed as he grabbed the clothes and went to change.   
“Naoki?” I heard Kazuhiro coo into my ear, too softly for anyone also to hear.  
Surprised, I turned to look at him. “You're staying to watch?” He folded his arms casually and asked.  
I blushed and muttered, “You make it seem like I'm watching something illicit.”  
He smirked and shrugged, putting his hands up, and continued, “I hope you don't have a crush on Kane, hm?”  
“Of course I don't! Anyway, why do you care who I like?” I spoke quickly in a hushed tone, aware of Maria, Nishi, and Naito-San’s manager.  
He drew his brows together, like he didn't understand the question. “Because I-”  
But before he could say whatever it was he was trying to, Naito-San walked in and spoke, “I'm ready. Are we doing one-shots first?”  
“Hai~! Please take your place, we'll begin!” Maria spoke amicably and gave a thumbs up.   
His manager spoke with he and Momo briefly, and he stepped onto the white photography sheet against the wall. He wore a blazer entirely made up of cobalt sequins, with the collar being skinny and black. A black scarf was tied loosely around his neck. His pants were heavily dyed jeans, and black dress shoes poked out from under them. I looked around. Maria and Naito’s manager directed him as he posed and praised him when he pulled a good pose. My face reddened as I realized how out of place I was a this environment. The first thought that came to mind was...intimidating.   
Kazuhiro had gone to put his first outfit on, and I was left alone in a room of professionals. I waited until Tarae made eye contact and nodded with my head to talk to him outside. He gave one last, longing look at Maria as she instructed Naito-San and walked over to me. I held the door for him and closed it softly. “Come down to the living room,” I spoke.  
I looked behind him to see Kazuhiro glaring at me. “Naoki, come here,” he spoke with a steely, cold-sounding voice.  
I stared straight back at him and asked Tarae to wait for me downstairs. He complied, and instantly Kazuhiro neared me and put his hand on my shoulder threateningly. “Be careful what you say. I’m allowing him here in exchange for your word. You’ll be able to talk as freely as you’d like once you fulfill the conditions of the contract, but right now you’re still bound.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it,” I slipped away from him and felt him stare after me as I descended.  
Tarae was looking out the window with his hands in his pockets. “So are you going to tell me just what’s going on here?” He asked, looking back with a slight smile on his face.  
I sighed, “I can’t really talk about it, but Kazuhiro and I are friends. I’m just staying with him temporarily while...while some things get sorted out.”   
“Really? You became friends with a star like him? You’re really going to get famous and forget about me!” He fake-sobbed.  
I sat on one of the leather couches and motioned for him to sit, as well. “I won’t forget, Tarae. Anyways, we live together, so it’s kind of hard to forget, right?” I laughed, then stopped at the sound of it. How long has it been since I’ve laughed?   
“Have you been practicing for the San Maku qualifiers?” He asked, looking suspicious.  
I looked away and asked, “What, are you my manager?”  
“Eeeeehhh! I knew it! I knew it just from seeing your face! You always get really grumpy when you don’t work out!” He poked my stomach and howled.  
“Shut up!” I hit him on the head teasingly, but stopped to think.  
It was true that I got grumpy when I didn’t work out, but it had been sort of masked by the irritation of...well, Kazuhiro. Ever since I’d been here, the thought of exercising hadn’t even crossed my mind, when it was usually all I really did. “Well, you’d better start, because they’re coming up!”   
I looked at the front door. Takami would surely be on the other side, and even if I did escape, facing the public would be permanently stunting to my fragile career. There was no chance. “How much do you know about Kazuhiro?” I asked him suddenly.  
“Well, he’s a star! I mean, I don’t know anything personally, but sometimes he comes on daytime television, and I always see him in the women’s magazines.”  
I raised an eyebrow, and asked incredulously, “You read women’s magazines?”  
“I get them for my sister, my sister!” He shouted defensively, to which I began laughing.  
“Nao~! Tarae~!” We heard Maria calling.  
We looked at each other and both stood to go to her. Going up the stairs, we saw that they had taken various props and more equipment out of the big boxes. The two now posed together. “Naoki, what do you think of this picture?” Maria asked me and showed me the window of the camera.  
Instantly, my face went red. It was a one-shot of Kazuhiro, slouching against the wall with his fingers on his wetted lips. His face looked tousled as if he had just-had just- “Ehhh~! He’s blushing! Right? Don’t you just love his bedroom eyes? He’s not my type, but this picture makes me jealous of whoever he’s with!” She squealed, grabbing Nishi in her excited state.  
I looked down at my feet with an intensity I never had and swallowed hard. Are you kidding me? Am I really getting… I looked back up at it quickly and dared to finish my thought, ...aroused? From him? From this? Nishi was looking curiously at me from in Maria’s arms, and Momo was failing miserably at keeping in her laughter from the corner. I didn’t look up at Kazuhiro or Kane. I couldn’t. Finally, Maria calmed down and spoke, “Well, if even a man can appreciate Kazu’s masculinity, we’re getting somewhere! Now, pose~!”  
And the two models snapped right back into posing mode, Kazuhiro slinging a casual arm around Kane-San. They’re so photogenic… I stared unconsciously and wrapped my arms around myself. Time seemed to fly by, watching the two, and especially Kazuhiro, pose effortlessly to produce seamlessly beautiful pictures. “Ahhh~! Looks like it’s time for lunch! I ordered something earlier, so it should be here soon!”  
“Eh~, it had better have takoyaki in it!” Tarae threw his arms behind his head and spoke, yawning.  
“I didn’t get takoyaki! Look who’s talking, when he’s not paying!” Momo teased him, resulting in an outbreak of conversation among everyone.  
And as they filtered out of the room, Kazuhiro and I were left somehow. I was still mesmerized by what I had seen, and Kazuhiro looked devilish as always. “So you like the way I look?”  
I said nothing. I didn’t know what he would do, and I figured if I just didn’t talk or move, he’d get bored...or something. “Maria’s jealous of you, hm?”  
He neared me and pinned me against the wall and him. “When you looked at my picture with that face, I wanted to ravish you right then and there,” He spoke huskily in little more than a whisper.  
Then, his voice really did drop to a whisper as he finished, “I could feel you watching me the entire time. Did I turn you on, Naoki?”  
“Uhn…,” I groaned, then heard myself and blushed.  
He smirked against my neck and slowly licked up it. I shuddered and my knees almost buckled. “You have me, Naoki.”  
Then, he pressed himself against me. He was hard. I groaned again, and my breath hitched in my throat. “You have me,” He whispered and closed the space between our lips.   
His crotch ground against mine as our tongues slipped wetly against each other. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, leaving no space and almost putting his tongue down my throat. He’s really trying to devour me. Then, he grabbed my legs, parted us for a moment, and ordered breathlessly, “Jump.”  
Without thinking, I jumped up and he wrapped my legs around him. My arms wound around his neck for balance, and he clashed our lips together once again. His hands groped my ass as he held me, and he rutted slightly against me, my back scraping against the wall. Intense-! I can’t breathe! Wet sounds filled the room from our deep kiss, tongues writhing and searching. Both of us were breathing hard out of our noses. My hands were just starting to wander up to card through his soft, wavy hair when Momo called up to us, “Kazuhiro! Naoki! Food’s here!”  
The high-pitched voice broke me suddenly out of the haze I had been in, and I quickly began pushing away from him and trying to pull my legs out of his grip. “L-let me go,” I muttered quietly at first.  
He ignored me and continued licking up my neck. “Let go of me, Kazuhiro!” I shouted and slapped his cheek hard, forcing him to drop me as his head whiplashed to the side.   
He held his face in shock. What did I just do? I...I hurt him. I slapped Kazuhiro! Both of our eyes were wide. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my chest. “Guys? Where are you?” I heard Momo’s voice nearing.  
I ran out of the room and past Momo, who was walking down to the room where Kazuhiro was still standing in shock. Why do I feel so strange? It’s like I’m...ashamed. Ashamed at what I did. But why do I feel this way? “There you are!” Tarae spoke with his mouth full, searching around his food with his chopsticks.   
“Yeah,” I mumbled and sat down at the bar where everyone was eating.   
He stopped chewing and looked at me suspiciously, “Did something happen? Oh, I know, you’re just grumpy! Here, this tonkatsu should cheer you up!”  
He plopped a big cutlet on the empty plate in front of me and smiled. I smiled halfheartedly back at him and began eating. I felt starving, but at the same time, I couldn’t eat a bite. Then Kazuhiro came down, his face red and beginning to bruise slightly. D-did I really hit him that hard? He didn’t look hurt, just shocked, but… “Kazuhiro! What happened?!” Momo shrieked, standing up with her mouth hanging open.  
I didn’t turn around to face him. My face was beet red, and I was looking down at my lap. What did I do? Did I really do that? “I wasn’t paying attention and hit some equipment.”  
My fists clenched in my lap. “Ugh, we won’t be able to finish now!” Naito’s manager spoke.  
“That’s unusual for you, Kazuhiro! You’ve never been clumsy! Oh well...I guess there’s nothing we can do about it. Sorry, everyone! Please enjoy the rest of your food!” Momo apologized and bowed to everyone.  
He’s not clumsy, it was me! Me! Why does he have to be so...nice? I confused myself with my own thoughts. Suddenly, I didn’t know what I thought of him anymore. And now, everyone would be leaving and taking and solace from awkwardness with them. I’d be alone with Kazuhiro.   
Everyone continued to talk, a bit disappointed that their time had all but been wasted, not knowing it was my fault. I couldn’t eat and instead decided to retire to the room. I closed the door softly and sat on the edge of the bed on the side Kazuhiro usually slept on, the side nearest the window. Looking out, I saw the cityscape seeming to box me in. It’s sharp angles and close buildings made me feel suffocated, and yet, somehow I felt freer than I ever had. I felt tired, so tired. And I felt tired.   
I crawled under the covers and pulled them over my head completely, wanting to block out all of my troubles with the fluffy white futon. Though I knew they were still there, under the covers they felt far away. Slowly, I drifted off into a deeper sleep than I’d had in years. Even deeper than before that fated event had happened. I traced my scar lazily and fell asleep.  
I woke up to a far-off police siren. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by a dark room. The only light to be seen were streetlights and lights of storefronts. I could hear two girls singing together as they walked down the street, giggling every once in a while. I took a deep breath and stretched luxuriously. A sublime feeling was glowing from within me from just waking up. However, as I sat up, still on Kazuhiro’s side of the bed, I remembered the day’s events.  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes, pressing on them in an attempt to try and erase the scene of my hand flying towards Kazuhiro’s face from where it was burned into my retinas. Why did I do that…? All of the anger I’ve harbored seems so useless to me now. I heard a creak as the door opened. “Oh...sorry, did I wake you?” Kazuhiro spoke, seeming more mild than usual.  
“Ah, no. I was already up. Did...did you want something?” I asked, not really sure what context I was asking in or what kind of answer I would receive.  
The light that spilled in from the main room highlighted the bruise on his cheek from where I had slapped him. It was dull, but I could see it. It had since swollen a bit. “I was going to ask if you wanted dinner. I made some, but I wasn’t sure if you were hungry….or…,” “if you would refuse to eat,” He didn’t say.  
I gulped. I needed to say something. I wasn’t sure exactly how I felt about him, but I had done something wrong to Kazuhiro when, thinking back, he had never done anything to hurt me. Even as I thought that, I was confused, but still, I spoke. “Umm, listen...I’m…,” the knot in my throat wouldn’t seem to go away no matter how hard I swallowed, “I’m sorry about hitting you. I wasn’t thinking about ruining your shoot...or anything…”  
As I listened to the miserable apology coming out of my mouth, I cringed. Though I could see Kazuhiro’s cheek, his face was concealed in the darkness. I couldn’t see whether he was laughing, or sneering, or, though I doubted it, crying. So I just sat there and messed with the edge of the sheets. My face heated up and I cleared my throat, which seemed to be constricting. “Naoki…,” He spoke with an emotion I couldn’t identify without seeing his face.  
He hesitated, then rushed over all at once and clutched on to me, holding me close to his body. His head rested on top of mine, and I could’ve sworn he was shaking a little, though it could’ve been me. He was silent for a few moments, his steady breathing the only sound in the room. Then, he spoke, “The shoot doesn’t matter to me. You do.”  
As he spoke, his words reverberated through his chest and vibrated within me like a warm hum. And suddenly, I was so overcome with unfamiliar emotions that I melted into his hold like putty. “Are you okay?” I heard him say, rubbing my back quickly in a sort of rousing gesture.  
“Yeah…,” I breathed out and forced myself to sit back.   
“So do you want to eat?” He spoke, still gently, too gently for someone who had slapped him a matter of mere hours ago.  
“Yeah,” I nodded and got up.  
He smiled, something pure and unshaded by ulterior motives. My heart pounded and I walked out and into the kitchen. He had made a simple but delicious dinner, which I ate a heaping plate of. He watched me stoically as I did so, his head in his hands and a faint smile on his face. “It’s good,” I spoke, conscious of his gaze.  
“It’s just something small,” He responded, sounding a bit far-away.  
Then, he seemed to snap back into it and spoke, “Oh, I almost forgot. I got some beers and a movie.”  
Beers...I forgot, I’ll have to do it twice tonight. I guess… “What movie?”  
“That new one that just came out. You know, with Koyuka in it?” He got up and began rummaging around in a bag on the couch.   
He put it in the DVD player and I went over to sit at the couch. While the ads were playing, he turned the lights off, closed the curtains, and grabbed the beers. I swallowed and looked away. Should I really do this? I don’t have a very good track record with alcohol, so to speak. But it will be easier if I just do it...right? The movie began, and he plopped down beside me and folded his arms behind his head. He opened two beers and offered one to me. He’s so… He’s so…! I grabbed it and took a swig. He smiled.  
Throughout the movie, I would watch his face in the light of the tv. The colors reflected on it and made it shine. His bruise had gone down a little. The movie itself was pretty good, and it had been a while since I’d seen any sort of media, so I really enjoyed it. Every time I raised the neck of the bottle to my lips, I felt a little more warm inside. This...isn’t so bad.  
Apart from dozing off once and being waken up by a loud instrumental, everything went fairly normally. The movie was just about to climax when the movie paused. I looked over to Kazuhiro and he spoke, “Sorry, I’ve got to take this, and I don’t want to miss anything.”  
I looked to see that he was receiving a call. I nodded and finished off my fourth beer. For a while, I analyzed the facial expression of the actor on the frame where he had paused. Then, I decided to get up and use the bathroom. So, I scooted to the edge of the couch and stood...and everything went black for a second as a wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over me. “Ugh…,” I held my stomach in misery.  
I hadn’t noticed that I was getting drunk until now...ugh, it’s all catching up with me. God, please no! But I was already too far gone; I began snickering quietly like some sort of maniac, my shoulders shaking with the laughter. “Naoki? What’s going on, are you okay?” A voice behind me spoke.  
I turned my head to Kazuhiro, who had apparently returned, and nodded, holding a hand up. “I’m fine, I just...I just…,” I couldn’t seem to remember anything correctly, so I just gestured vaguely to the empty bottles on the coffee table and finished, my eyes half-lidded, “You know.”  
He watched me strangely as he approached and sat down. I sat as well and he asked, “Shall we?”  
“Yes, let’s,” I sank back in the chair and crossed a leg over the other. Why don’t I sit like this all the time? It’s so comfortable…   
I looked at Kazuhiro, suddenly noticing how strangely attracted to him I was. The movie continued, but my eyes remained fixed on the man sitting on the couch beside me. The only things I perceived were the loud, dramatic chords from the movie and the light from it shining onto Kazuhiro’s beautiful face. He’s so annoyingly handsome. Somehow… “Naoki?” I noticed he had seen me watching him and was now looking at me curiously.  
And that was the last straw before my reasonable consciousness fell away into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Ohayo - good morning  
> to moushimasu - I am (roughly), this would be technically 'backwards' to how Americans' sentence structure is, as all Japanese is. Therefore, when Momo says, "Ayugai Momo to moushimasu", she is saying "Ayugai Momo my name is", but translated fully it would be "My name is Momo Ayugai."  
> Yoroshiku onegaishimasu - let's work well together/ let's treat each other nicely (roughly). This is an extremely versatile phrase, but it's basically an icebreaker and a way to say, "Let's be friends!"  
> Nandemo nai - it's nothing  
> Tabun - probably  
> \----------------------------------  
> Quick Cultural Note:  
> The woman named Koyuka, the main actress in the movie Kazu and Nao watch together, is a reference to the famous Japanese actress Koyuki.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Hope you enjoyed as always! Look forward to the new chapter where we find out what effects exactly alcohol has on Naoki??  
> ~ether3al_paracosm <3


End file.
